So We Meet Again
by J.C. Golightly
Summary: Modern AU of Merlin. Female Merlin/Male Arthur at university.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin pushed her glasses from her nose to her forehead and sighed. The computer screen in front of her displayed the essay she had been working on the entire weekend. It was the first of many for the term, unfortunately for Merlin, but she enjoyed her modules and the subjects she was studying. History had always fascinated her in school but she found her stride in literature as well. Merlin was hoping to combine the two into a double focus sort of thing but it was only her first year and was testing the waters in both subjects. This meant lots of reading and paper writing in the mean time.

She glanced over the last paragraph of her essay and declared it complete. Saving the document, she snapped her laptop shut and stuffed it into her book bag. Merlin glanced at the watch on her slender wrist and pursed her lips at the time. It was a quarter to midnight. She had been at the library for over five hours editing. It was definitely time to call it a night. She wandered out of the stacks, down a few flight of stairs and exited the building through a cloud of smoke produced by a few students on their cigarette break. Merlin coughed in protest.

It was a chilly night in England but the stars were as bright as ever. Merlin absent-mindedly stared at the sky above her as she walked, paying little mind that she might be wandering in a less than straight path on the pavement. Before she knew it, she ran smack right into somebody's chest. There was a loud _oof_ emitted from each party and Merlin stumbled backwards.

"God, I am so sorry," She quickly apologised and then took in a sharp breath once she realised _who_ she had crashed into. "Prince Arthur, Ooooh I am so very sorry."

The prince let out a small chuckle. "It's no matter. I don't blame you for star-gazing. They're quite nice tonight."

"Hmmm indeed," Merlin said quietly, trying not to stare at the prince. She knew he was attending her university but had never gotten close enough to see him in person. In the dull glow of the street lamps on the campus he looked quite handsome. He was also very tall, muscular looking and had wonderfully blond hair. Merlin was pleased to see that the photos in papers and magazines didn't lie.

"I-do I know you from somewhere?" Arthur said after a beat of silence.

"Oh yes, don't tell, but I'm actually Superman," Merlin said, leaning towards Arthur. "The glasses are a clever disguise. But good on you, nothing get's past his majesty." Merlin winked and grinned. A little voice in the back of her drowsy head told her that poking fun at royalty probably wasn't the best line of conversation but Arthur was smiling with her.

"That's funny. I didn't know Superman used a female disguise," Arthur replied, his eyes quickly examined Merlin's face, narrowed then darted away. "It was a pleasure bumping into you, Superman, but I should be off as it is quite late."

"You as well, your majesty," Merlin bowed her head a bit and hitched the strap of her book bag further up her shoulder. Prince Arthur cut around her after smiling again and she watched him walk away, his figure darkening into the distance.

Merlin was too tired to rummage for her room keys so she held out her hand over the door handle, muttered an incantation. Her fingers tingled as her magic surged through her to the command of her incantation. If anyone had looked at her eyes, they would have noticed them flash from blue to gold momentarily: an unfortunate give-away for sorcery. She heard the lock tick and she opened her door. Before she was able to step through the threshold, the door across the hall opened and her friend Gwen poked her head out.

"Lin! I've been texting you all night," Gwen hissed. "Where have you been?"

"Library," Merlin muttered. "Hang on; have you been waiting by your door until I returned?"

"Not the point," Gwen said opening her door to enter the hall. She was in her pyjamas with her brown, tightly curled hair pulled back into a neat bun. "I have to talk to you."

"Can it wait until morning?" Merlin sighed.

"Not really," Gwen rolled her eyes. "I'm having a major crisis."

Merlin raised an eyebrow and gave in. "What with?"

Gwen waved for Merlin to follow her into her room. Gwen's room was warmly lit by a few candles and her desk lamp. She pointed to her desk, specifically her printer which was flashing red on its display and a half mangled paper in the feed.

"You seem to be good at fixing things." Gwen said with a sigh. "What luck, of course, my printer would jam the night before this bloody essay was due."

Merlin dropped her book bag beside her and bent down to examine the printer. She took hold of the paper that was jammed and gave it a good tug. It ripped out, leaving half of it still jammed in the machine.

"Why don't you call someone with tech experience?" Merlin stood up and faced her friend.

"The guy on duty at the library is the weird one who smells like fish," Gwen scrunched her face. "And he always flirts with me."

"You could have used your feminine whiles to get him to fix it," Merlin pointed out.

"Yeah, but then I would have to lug it to the library," Gwen protested. "And can't you, you know...magic it to work." She said the last part in a hushed voice. Gwen was the only on at the university who knew about Merlin's big magical secret. Merlin had accidentally ousted herself during the first week of classes. The two had become fast friends over freshers week and on the day of the incident they were enjoying tea in Gwen's room. Gwen accidentally hit a glass of hot water off her desk and instinctively Merlin stopped it from happening. This resulted in the glass and water being suspended in midair. Merlin, of course, panicked and the glass and water reanimated, crashing to the floor. Gwen reacted totally opposite from what she had anticipated. Instead of running off, she let out an _ooooh_ and began asking about what she had witnessed with amazement.

"I live next to a real life sorceress" Gwen had said with glee. "That is so wicked."

"Wicked, sure, but hard to keep a secret sometimes," Merlin replied ruefully. In the end, Merlin was happy she had someone she could practice magic around.

"I'm not going to magic away all of your problems," Merlin crumpled up the half of the paper she had ripped from the printer. Gwen stuck out her bottom lip in protest.

"Please," Gwen pleaded.

"Fine," Merlin said. "But this won't happen often."

"_Thank_ you, Lin," Gwen smiled. Merlin lifted her left hand over the printer and sent a surge of magic from her hand to the broken machine. It bumped and sputtered, eventually spitting out the chunk of paper stuck in it and the display shown green again.

"All better," Merlin grinned at her friend. Gwen happily hugged her and thanked her again for her services. Merlin wished Gwen a good night and shuffled into her own room and promptly fell into bed out of utter exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

"I forgot to tell you my little morsel of news last night," Merlin addressed Gwen who had just sat next to her at the dining hall the next morning. "I met Prince Arthur last night."

Gwen's eyes widened. "Shut up!"

"Well, more like ran into, but yeah, met the prince." Merlin smiled at her friend's reaction.

"Tell me _everything_," Gwen insisted. Merlin retold her story and was sure to add in her bit about posing as Superman in disguise. She was quite pleased with that one still.

"So he's as nice looking in person?" Gwen asked after taking a bite of her toast.

"It was dark, Gwen," Merlin pointed out. "But I suppose so."

"You suppose so?" Gwen squeaked. "Have you seen the pictures? He's a hunk."

"A royal, untouchable hunk," Merlin replied, gesturing with her spoon she was using to eat her yogurt.

"A girl can dream, right?" Gwen retorted. "By the way, I need to stop at the Union. I don't have one of the books for my engineering module. Mind if we stop there on our way to lunch this afternoon?"

"Sure."

* * *

Merlin found Gwen sitting on one of the concrete flower boxes in front of the Union after her medieval literature lecture. She wasn't alone. From what Merlin could tell, Gwen was chatting with a tall, tan and handsome boy Merlin had never seen. Merlin plopped next to Gwen and nudged her in the side.

"Sorry I'm late," Merlin said, "My professor was determined to get through the lecture PowerPoint even if it meant going over time."

"Oh that's alright," Gwen said cheerily. "This is Lance. Lance, this is Merlin."

"Nice to meet you, uh, Merlin," Lance said to Merlin. He was definitely a nice looking human being.

"You as well," Merlin smiled.

"Merlin, huh," Lance said, "That's a unique name."

"It's a hideous burden," Merlin sighed. "And the bane of my existence."

"Not that there's anything wrong with Merlin," Lance said quickly.

"There's a lot wrong with it," Merlin admitted. "But I've learned to just suck it up and wear it with pride."

"I call her Lin," Gwen chimed in. "Sounds more feminine than Merlin."

"I should go," Lance said eyeing his mobile for the time. "I've got lecture in five minutes."

"I'll see you Friday, then," Gwen smiled at Lance.

"Friday it is," Lance returned a smile and said his goodbyes.

Gwen and Merlin stood up and made their way to the book store. Gwen was all smiles.

"Pray, tell: What is on Friday?" Merlin inquired. "Does it involve Sir Lance the Handsome?"

Gwen's smile grew. "He invited me to the ballroom dancing soc meeting."

"Oh, dancing," Merlin said. "How did you two meet?"

"He's in my 9am maths," Gwen's voice was quite giddy. "He was passing the union while I was waiting for you and we struck up a conversation."

"He's quite nice looking."

"Nice?" Gwen huffed. "He's _gor_geous."

"I noticed," Merlin picked up a one of the books on the "Featured Authors" table in front of them. This month it was John Green. "How did the dancing soc come up?"

"He's a member," Gwen said. "Apparently he used to do ballet."

A warning went off in Merlin's head. "Gwen, you don't think he plays for the other team, do you?"

Gwen took a moment to reply. "Oh gosh! You mean gay?"

Merlin nodded.

"Uh, well, I hope not." Gwen said, smile fading slightly. "He is quite pretty. Maybe too pretty. Do you think the dancing bit is a good indication?"

"Aw, Gwen," Merlin patted her friend's shoulder. "It's too early to tell. Does he give off an obvious gay vibe?"

Gwen shook her head slowly.

"Perfect!" Merlin said, attempting to cheer up her friend. "Then there's hope for your love life."

"Gee, thanks." Gwen said. "Now you have me all worried."

"Sorry," Merlin said quietly, genuinely upset that she put a damper on her friend's mood.

"Oh...my..." Gwen whispered. She hit Merlin's arm with the back of her hand. "It's Prince Arthur. He's standing over by the International Studies books."

Merlin pushed her glasses up her nose and looked over. Low and behold, the prince was conversing with two other equally muscular-looking guys.

"So it is," Merlin said quietly. She examined him again, this time from a distance and in better light. He had a nice, defined jaw line and high cheek bones. His blond hair was skilfully tossed to look like permanent bed head.

"What would happen if we said hello?" Gwen asked in a hurried, hushed tone. "I mean, you know him so it wouldn't be awkward."

"I don't _know_ him, Gwen," Merlin replied in an equally hushed tone. "I _ran_ into him."

"Same thing," Gwen waved her hand. "Oh! He's walking over here." Gwen did a funny dance and then grabbed a book, opened it to a random page and began to 'read' it.

"Discrete," Merlin teased after watching Gwen's tiny spectacle.

"It's the star gazer," Arthur's voice greeted the two. Merlin turned to see Arthur and his two friends standing a few feet away.

"Prince Arthur," Merlin smiled. "Nice to see you again."

"At least this time your head isn't the sky," Arthur teased. The two behind Arthur exchanged confused glances. "Forgive me, but I seem to have forgotten your name, unless it really is Superman, or Clark Kent, perhaps?"

"That's because I never gave it to you," Merlin said, cheeks reddening at the interaction taking place. It felt like flirting. But he could just be naturally charming. He is the prince, after all. "It's M...Lin. Lin Emrys." Merlin didn't feel like divulging the embarrassing given name she had been forsaken with since birth.

"Lin, that's a nice name," Arthur smiled. Oh, his smile was quite nice, Merlin noted. It somehow seemed familiar, though. Gwen coughed next to her.

"Oh!" Merlin moved to her left. "This is my friend Gwen."

"Pleased to meet you Gwen," Arthur smiled at her as well. Gwen just smiled, start struck. "Behind me are Gwaine and Leon."

"Hi," Gwen and Merlin said in unison.

"Looking for some free reading material?" Arthur motioned to Gwen's book.

"Ah, no," Gwen snapped the book shut. "I'm here for a textbook. Lin's the bookworm."

Arthur's eyes shifted to Merlin again. They were deep blue and drifting down her face towards her chest. But before they actually arrived they snapped back to her face and he cleared his throat. Merlin couldn't tell if she should feel violated or what.

"Yep, bookworm," Merlin filled the silence. Leon, the shaggy haired one of Arthur's company, murmured something to Arthur. The prince nodded and made his excuses.

"Well that was interesting," Gwen giggled. "I think you've bewitched His Highness. No pun intended of course."

Merlin adjusted her glasses. "Or he's just a pervy boy like the rest of the male population."

"Nah, he looked quite taken by you," Gwen said with a sly smile. "And what's not to like? You are quite pretty."

Gwen pattered off towards the section of books she needed and Merlin followed slowly behind. She examined her long, wavy black hair. She looked at her breasts which were fairly small. Her skin was quite pale against her dark hair. She had a pointed chin and fairly pronounced cheek bones. Merlin was rail thin and around average height for a young woman. To Merlin's standards of women's beauty, she was quite plain. The only exciting thing about her was her magic, though no one but Gwen and Merlin's mum knew about that part.

"Maybe I look a bit like Arthur's sister," Merlin said after awhile. "Morgana has long, dark hair. He did say I looked familiar last night."

"I doubt he oogles his sister," Gwen said. "You also don't have giant boobs."

"Thanks," Merlin rolled her eyes.

"What does it matter?" Gwen said after she paid for her book. "You said he was quite unobtainable. So why worry about what he thinks of you?"

"You've got a point," Merlin mumbled and they walked upstairs to the Union cafe.

* * *

Merlin sat in a secluded part of the campus Friday afternoon with her magic book that she had been given at her 18th birthday. It was quite old and smelled very musty but she enjoyed the loopy writing, the medieval looking artwork and the occasional gold-bordered pages. Once she determined that no one was around, she opened up her book, found the incantation she wanted, murmured the words and made a pink rose grow out of the ground in front of her. She smiled, pleased with the result.

The low hanging tree branches behind her rustled and a football came careening into the space in front of her. Merlin jumped, closed the book and sat on it as if that would make it suddenly invisible. It, of course, wasn't. The tree branches rustled again and Arthur appeared, clad in football shorts and a t-shirt. He jogged toward the rogue football, oblivious that Merlin was a few feet away. When he turned around he jumped at the sight of Merlin.

"Ah, didn't see you there," Arthur said, slightly out of breath. He was sweaty and covered in grass stains. "I seem to keep running into you."

"Yeah, weird isn't it," Merlin replied, shifting her weight on the book. "Who's winning?"

Arthur looked at the football in his hands. "My team, but only just."

"Best of luck to you then," Merlin offered.

"Are you sure we haven't met before?" Arthur said quickly, running his hand through his sweaty hair. "You seem so familiar. And I feel like...well, like I know you already. I know it sounds daft."

"I guess I just have one of those faces," Merlin shrugged. Whatever that means, Merlin thought to herself.

"I suppose," Arthur didn't sound too convinced. Someone yelled to Arthur from beyond the trees.

"Off again?"

"I can't win a match from here," Arthur threw the ball into the air and caught it. "Bye for now."

Merlin waved and watched the prince wander back though the branches. He even made sweating look handsome. She turned around and peered at the game progressing on the pitch. It was a three-on-three match with Arthur, Leon, and Gwaine on one team and three other guys Merlin didn't recognise. Merlin was about to return to her book when she felt a surge of magic hit her. The hairs on the back of her neck tingled on alert as the magic hadn't come from her. Someone or something magical had just done something and it didn't feel like good magic.

Merlin stood up slowly. She sent a wave of magic around her to feel out any unnatural forces. It didn't hit anything until her wave had made it out toward the line of trees behind the right hand goal of the football pitch where Arthur and his friends were playing. Merlin quickly shuffled toward the field but remained under the cover of the trees. She could feel her heart racing as she scanned the trees; enhanced by magic, she could see every detail. Her gut was screaming that something was not right. Then she located it. A little man was perched in the tree with a bow and arrow.

"How...old fashioned." Merlin remarked to no one. Old fashioned or not, the man was drawing back the bow string and aiming at the field: at Arthur specifically. Without thinking, Merlin ran like a madwoman towards the field. Her magical senses detected the snap of the bow. She dodged one of the players and tackled Arthur to the ground. A second later the arrow hit the ground a few feet away, where Arthur had been, with a stiff _thunk._

Arthur groaned under her. "Oi, what the hell..." He was face first on the ground and couldn't see who had just mowed him over. Merlin quickly rolled off as she heard Arthur's friends jogging over in a chorus of "That look like it hurt", "Crazy woman", "Is that an arrow?"

"What is going on?" Arthur rolled over and spotted Merlin next to him, now grass stained.

"You were..." Merlin started.

"Looks like someone tried to nail you with this," Gwaine offered, showing the arrow he had pulled from the ground.

"What, with a bloody arrow?" Arthur eyed the weapon in question.

"He's in the trees." Merlin piped in. "The guy who tried to kill you is in the trees over there." Two of Arthur's friends ran off the direction Merlin was pointing. She watched them pursue the man that had jumped out of his tree and attempt a get-a-way in the opposite direction of the field.

"And you..." Arthur turned his attention to Merlin again. "Just happened to move me out of the way at the right time?"

Merlin nodded.

"Tackled by a 100 pound girl," Leon smirked. "That's rough."

"Hey, a girl who just saved the heir to the throne's life," Merlin said defensively. She stood up and kicked the tufts of grass from her boots.

"How did you know he was aiming for me?" Arthur drilled. "I mean, it's a bit weird that you came just in time."

"A simple thank you would be nice," Merlin said, a little annoyed that the prince hadn't realised what she had just done.

"How do I know that you aren't trying to con me or something?"

"Con you?" Merlin scoffed. "You think I had something to do with it?"

"Well you have been popping up in weird places in the last 12 hours," Arthur said stiffly. With the aide of one of his friends, he stood up and brushed off some dirt.

"Weird places?" Merlin was getting beyond annoyed. "I attend this university, you dunce."

"Dunce?" Arthur repeated. "I should remind you that you are talking to the prince of-"

"I know exactly who I'm talking to," Merlin cut him off. "I'm talking to an ungrateful git!" With that, Merlin turned on her heels, grabbed the arrow from Gwaine and marched off the field to retrieve her book that she had left behind in pursuit of saving Arthur's life. At the moment it seemed like the dumbest idea in the world. She should have let it hit him, the ungrateful twat.

* * *

"He tried to pull rank on me and everything!" Merlin finished her story to Gwen an hour later in the comfort of Merlin's room.

"Goodness, Lin," Gwen marveled. "I wouldn't expect someone to act like that after their life had been saved."

"What an enormous pig," Merlin sputtered again.

"I guess he really isn't worth worrying about anymore." Gwen mused as she swirled her spoon around in her mug of tea. "Just a few hours before all that, he was checking you out."

"Obviously tackling isn't the way to win affection," Merlin chuckled and Gwen smiled back at her. She picked up the arrow and examined it. It was definitely enchanted, Merlin could feel that much. But she didn't know with what sort of spell. She needed someone with more experience in magical things. She decided she would contact Gaius later.

"Well, I have to dash," Gwen said after awhile. "Dancing soc with Lance tonight."

"Oh!" Merlin said. "I hope he dances as nicely as he looks."

Gwen giggled. "I'll give you a full report tomorrow." Gwen opened the door to an Arthur Pendragon who had his hand ready to knock. Merlin slid off her desk slowly. The effects of the afternoon's events were still quite noticeable, palpable even. Gwen said hello and slipped past the prince.

"May I come in?" Arthur said after clearing his throat.

"I suppose," Merlin said. She watched Arthur walk into her room, closing the door behind him. He chose to stand several feet away, Merlin noted. "I'm surprised you entered a room with a suspected assassin." Merlin's words came out clipped.

"Ah, yes, um, I came here to apologise about all...that." Arthur stuffed his hands into his trouser pockets. "It was quite unfair to accuse you of such a thing after you clearly had just prevented an arrow from hitting me."

Merlin blinked a few times. She was still waiting for the prat to thank her.

"So," Arthur added slowly. "Thank you for saving my life."

"Better late than never, I suppose," Merlin remarked.

"No need to get cross with me," Arthur said. "You got the thanks you wanted."

"And deserved!" Merlin's voice rose slightly. "I never thought you'd be such an idiot, Arthur Pendragon. You come off all nice and smooth, but when some _girl_ comes to help the great and wonderful Prince, the grace and gentlemanly act disappears." Merlin didn't know why she suddenly was pulling a feminist argument but she ran with it.

"I am sorry for my actions," Arthur was trying very hard to sound calm. "But I need to be wary in situations that feel off to me."

"And a random act of kindness feels _off_ to you?" Merlin crossed her arms.

"Well...no," Arthur fumbled. "But I have never seen you before on campus and suddenly you are everywhere, hiding behind trees and books."

"35,000 people attend this university," Merlin said. "Of course you've never seen me, you dunce. And I wasn't hiding."

"Again with the dunce," Arthur sighed. "I didn't come here for a lecture, you know."

"But you need one," Merlin snorted. "I guess thanking people isn't a prince's strong suit."

"You are making it very hard to be grateful," Arthur barked back. Merlin heaved an angry sigh and stared at Arthur. She pushed her glasses onto her head and fidgeted with a strand of hair. Arthur's gaze softened a bit.

"I'm sorry for intruding on your evening, Ms Emrys," Arthur finally said and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin decided to take the arrow down to Gaius Saturday morning after breakfast. The city centre was all a-bustle with the last weekend market of the season. Families and couples were meandering around, peeking into vendor's stalls and lounging by the fountain, soaking up the watery morning sunshine. Gaius had been Merlin's mentor for quite some time now. She had known him since she was 15 when Merlin's mother decided that Merlin needed someone to help keep her magic under control. He was a kind older man who ran a small apothecary in town. He also was an old friend and occasional adviser to the King.

She greeted Gaius' wife, Alice, who was sitting behind the counter of the store. Alice smiled back and tended to her accounting book. Gaius was in the back of the store, seeing to some pill bottles that he was filling. He greeted Merlin with a fatherly smile and stopped his work to examine the arrow Merlin had brought in.

"You are correct, Merlin," Gaius said after looking at the arrow for a few minutes. "This is enchanted. I would have to conclude it was some sort of poison spell. With this particular enchantment, it would have killed him even if it hit one of his toes."

"Hmmm," Merlin said into her fist she was using to support her head. "Too bad it didn't hit him."

"Merlin!" Gaius raised a grey eyebrow. "That's grounds for treason."

"So?" Merlin rolled her eyes. "Arthur isn't the nicest of people."

"Nice or not, he's the heir to the throne," Gaius sat next to Merlin. "And you did the right thing."

"Was the assassin caught?" Merlin sat up.

"He was," Gaius set the arrow on the table in front of them. "The King won't be very happy once I've told him sorcery was involved. Tell me, is there something wrong?"

Merlin hesitated in telling Gaius what was bothering her.

"Arthur was less than grateful for the whole life saving business," Merlin finally said.

Gaius chuckled. "I'm sure it was all a bit of a shock. But it's nothing that hasn't happened before."

"What, a girl coming to his rescue?"

"Ah, well, perhaps not." Gaius replied. "But someone like you coming to his aid."

"Someone like me?" Merlin said slowly. "I am afraid I don't follow."

"The Pendragon line and sorcery has been intertwined for centuries, my child," Gaius said. "But not just any sorcery, the one called Emrys shall always be the protector of the Once and Future King."

"That's cute," Merlin scoffed. "That's my last name."

"And Arthur..."

"Is the once and future king?" Merlin filled in. "What does that mean?"

"Only that you're destinies are entangled for the rest of time." Gaius smiled a little. "One cannot be without the other."

"Does that mean I have to actually like him?" Merlin whined.

"No, but I think that you are too quick to judge the boy," Gaius' eyes narrowed. "Just do me a favour, keep an eye on the prince. I have a feeling this isn't the last run in with magic he'll have."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Merlin pulled a face. "I haven't been exactly civil to him. Better yet, when some girl starts hanging around Prince Pendragon he'll really think I'm up to something odd."

"Your gender has nothing to do with protecting Arthur."

"No, but it won't be a walk in the park," Merlin complained. "Arthur's friends are men. Every girl Arthur hangs around with is usually royalty or of higher status than a simple commoner. What am I supposed to do, go up to Arthur and say 'Hello sire, sorry for being a bit of an arse earlier, mind if I follow you around?'".

Gaius chucked. "I don't want you to follow his every move, child, I just want you to keep an eye on him."

Merlin pulled her hair into a pony tail and heaved a sigh. "If you insist."

Merlin stayed at Gaius' shop until late in the afternoon helping with filling prescriptions and restocking shelves. This also meant Merlin got a few magic lessons from Gaius when business was slow. From the moment she stepped out of the shop, Merlin couldn't help but notice that someone had been walking behind her for quite some time. As she turned the corner to head up the hill towards campus, she glanced behind her. A man with sunglasses was slowly walking several meters behind, making a point not to look in her direction. She walked on, quickening her pace.

Once she had climbed the hill, she decided to duck into the Union, to hide from the man in sunglasses. Merlin was not entirely sure if he was following her, but she was suspicious. She hid behind a pillar in the entry way and waited. Sunglasses man walked into the Union and looked around. He was definitely looking for something. Then Merlin realised it was Gwaine.

"Are you following me?" Merlin stepped out of her hiding spot.

"Have been all morning," Gwaine admitted and removed his sunglasses.

"Why?"

"Orders from The King," Gwaine smiled. "He's thankful for your service to the Prince but doesn't want any harm to come to you until this assassin is dealt with. We don't know if he has any friends still after Arthur. So Leon and myself, along with the other guards are pulling double duty until we're told otherwise."

"I can take care of myself," Merlin was amused by this information. "I'm tougher than I look."

"I don't doubt it," Gwaine laughed. "You tackled Arthur to the ground the other day."

"Why did no one tell me?" Merlin asked. "I would have liked to have known that I was being followed."

"You were supposed to be contacted," Gwaine said. "I guess the letter never got to you."

"I don't check my mail that often," Merlin smiled. "So what now?"

"Now I need to meet up with Arthur and the others," Gwaine took his phone out of his jacket.

"Well, have fun," Merlin said and started for the doors.

Gwaine grabbed Merlin's arm and pulled her back. "Ah no, you are coming with."

"I thought you are supposed to follow _me_, not the other way around."

"It would be easier for us if you and the Prince stayed in a similar vicinity."

Merlin's shoulders dropped. "Whose bloody idea was that?"

"Arthur's."

"Wonderful," Merlin murmured.

The said similar vicinity was a pub on campus, frequented by football lovers as they had large television screens to show matches. Tonight was a football night and the place was crowded. Merlin squeezed between groups of people as she followed Gwaine to one of the back booths. Prince Arthur was seated at the largest booth with Leon and another guy, eyes glued to the football match.

"Found her," Gwaine said as he slid next to Arthur. Arthur glanced at Merlin.

"Please take a seat," He motioned to the spot next to Leon. Merlin stiffly sat down.

"Glad you could join us, Lin," Leon leaned in.

"It's not like I had much of a choice," Merlin responded.

Leon smiled. "We aren't all that bad to hang around."

Arthur slid some money across the table. "Here, buy yourself a drink."

"I have my own money, thanks," Merlin said and pushed her way to the bar.

"Stongbow please," she yelled to the bar tender over the cheers of football fans after a goal had been scored. The bar tender nodded and fetched her order. Merlin couldn't believe she was stuck in a pub on a Saturday night with Arthur and his body guards. Not that Merlin minded pubs, but the company was left wanting, in her opinion. Her phone buzzed in her jacket and she checked it.

_Where are you?_ _X _It was Gwen.

_You won't believe me if I told you_

_Mind coming to the cinema with me and Freya?_

_Can't. Sorry!_

_You'd better dish when I see you next. x_

Merlin rolled her eyes and paid for her drink. She managed not to spill any cider on her retreat back to the table. The match had concluded by now and the boys were busy analysing the game. Merlin quietly sipped away at her drink.

"Do you care for football, Lin?" Arthur said after Gwaine had told him off for supporting the losing team.

Merlin shook her head. "Not much of a interest of mine."

"Rugby, maybe," Leon offered. "You tackle like a rugby player." Leon and Gwaine laughed while Arthur pursed his lips at the joke. Merlin concluded that the prince's pride was still injured.

"Tell me, your highness," Merlin started.

"Please, call me Arthur."

"_Arthur,_" Merlin corrected. "How did you find my room Friday?"

"Simple," Arthur squared his shoulders. "I had my man Perc look into it for me. He knows someone in the registrar's office and had them look you up."

"Oh." Merlin said simply.

"I will say, _Merlin_ is quite a name," Arthur said slowly. Merlin could feel her ears turning red. "Merlin Emrys: like a name from a fairy tale. Not one for a girl, though."

"Well, take that one up with my mum, she's the one who gave it to me," Merlin spoke to her drink.

"I quite like it," Gwaine seemed to come to Merlin's defense. "It's unique."

"I may have to be stuck hanging around you, but could you please be civil to me?" Merlin said, now looking at Arthur.

"You first," Arthur replied like a five year old. Merlin had half the mind to turn him into a horny toad. "Listen, I do want to be friends. And I am sorry you've been forced to be under watch."

"I'm sorry," Merlin gave in. She had remembered what Gaius asked of her earlier and it looked like she had an opportunity. "Friends it is then."

Arthur smiled and struck up conversation about football again, to which Merlin rolled her eyes.

* * *

Leon, Gwaine, and Arthur escorted Merlin back to her residence hall. Leon and Gwaine stayed posted outside while Arthur followed her to her room.

"Again, I'm sorry you've been subjected to being follow by my men," Arthur said once they were in front of Merlin's door. "I don't think it'll be long before my father calls off the watch."

"I hope so," Merlin said. "I'm not accustomed to having such muscular company."

Arthur smiled. "Welcome to my life." He squinted and fiddled with his jacket. "Thanks again for Friday."

"You are welcome." Merlin said simply. The night hadn't been a total bust. Arthur treated the gang to chips after they had finished their drinks at the pubs. She learned that Leon and Gwaine were friends first to the prince, protectors second. The king had entrusted them to looking after Arthur's safety while at university, saving Arthur the embarrassment of having men in suits constantly following him around. She also learned that journalists and paparazzi were banned from the campus while Arthur was attending. His father didn't want to find any incriminating photos of Arthur nor did the university want slews of non students hanging around.

"Well, um..." Arthur bounced on his toes. "Good night then."

"Good night." Merlin let a smile slip and Arthur retreated down the hall. Moments later Gwen's door swung open.

"Seriously, Gwen," Merlin jumped in surprise. "Do you camp by your door?"

"Dish!" She insisted and drug Merlin into her room.


	4. Chapter 4

A few sharp knocks on Merlin's door woke her up the next morning. She glanced at her alarm clock: 6:45am. Merlin rubbed her eyes and magically summoned her glasses to her waiting hand. She rolled out of bed and pulled on a sweater to see whoever was knocking at her door at this time on a Sunday.

"Yes?" Merlin squeaked as she opened the door. A tall man with a buzz cut and long nose was standing in front of her. His shirt lacked any sleeves and he was wearing bright green trainers.

"Good morning, Ms," He said, his voice gruff. "Arthur wants to go rock climbing."

"Arthur wants to what?" Merlin's brain wasn't functioning at full speed just yet.

"Rock climbing," he repeated.

"Right," Merlin pulled her sweater around her tightly. It was mighty cold out of the covers. "And who might you be, Mr No-Sleeves." She eyed his arms. They seemed statuesque, like they had been carved to match the statues of Greek gods.

"Percival, Ms" No-Sleeves replied, trying to hide his amusement at his nickname.

"Right, Percival, what does Arthur wanting to go rock climbing have to do with me?"

"Under the conditions of the King's order-"

"Oh yes, that." Merlin heaved a sigh. "I'll dress. Do I have to partake in this rock climbing adventure?"

"I recommend it," Percival answered. "It's good fun."

"Is there any particular reason why rock climbing has to be so early on a Sunday?" Merlin asked Arthur when she and her no-sleeved escort had arrived at the gym.

"It's best to make use of all the daylight we are given," Arthur said as he stretched his arms out. "Exercise is good for you as well."

Merlin found a bench and sat down. She sleepily watched Leon, Gwaine, and Percival stretch and don rock climbing harnesses. She noticed that the harness had a knack for showcasing a rather private area on the boys. Merlin had to fight herself from giggling at the bulges on all the boys. Oh but those harnesses did highlight their arses nicely. Merlin decided that this morning adventure to the gym had its perks.

Gwaine and Percival were the first to go up with Arthur and Leon as their spotters, respectively. They made rock climbing look easy, which made Merlin feel quite self conscious. She had never been too athletic aside from running on occasion.

"No Sleeves is pretty fast," Merlin said after she realised that Percival was more than halfway up the rock wall.

"Who?" Leon laughed.

"Oh, er, Percival," Merlin corrected herself.

Arthur laughed. "No Sleeves, that's clever." He cupped a hand around one side of his mouth. "Get on with it No Sleeves, Gwaine is on your tail."

"Shut it," Percival called back. Percival ended up beating Gwaine to the top by a few feet and they both came sailing down by their safety rope. They switched places with their respective spotters. Instead of starting on their feet, Leon and Arthur started sitting down.

"They're a bunch of show-offs," Gwaine called back to Merlin. "Starting sitting down is no different from standing."

"Sure it is," Arthur called down. "It's more of a challenge."

"Whatever you say," Gwaine smirked. "Hey, you should give this a go, Lin."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Merlin said squirming a little. "I've never rock climbed before."

"That's no matter," Arthur was little under halfway up. "It's fairly simple."

"I'm sure it is," Merlin replied. "But I lack upper body strength."

"Come on, Lin," Leon called down. Merlin gave in because she realised they were not going to stop asking. Arthur and Leon finished their climb and sailed down to the floor. Merlin braided her hair back and left her glasses on the bench.

"I'll climb with you," Arthur offered. "And Percival can spot you." Merlin nodded. She was handed a harness and instructed on how to put it on by Gwaine.

Gwaine examined the harness around her waist. "Looks...good!" His cheeks flushed a bit. Merlin realised that the harness had the same effect on her bum as theirs. Percival hooked her up to the rope and showed her which side of the rock wall was easiest for a beginner.

"Up we go," Arthur stood to Merlin's right. "And no pressure, just take your time." Merlin grabbed a red painted rock a few feet above her. Placing her left foot on a rock that was at knee level, she began her ascent up the rock wall.

"Can you see alright without your glasses?" Arthur inquired. He was matching his pace to hers, which was quite slow.

"I can, actually," Merlin pulled herself up a little. "They're for reading mostly."

"Ah," Arthur said. "I'd hate to think you're climbing blind. But no worry, Percival is a good spotter."

"I'm not worried about falling," Merlin grunted. "I'm worried about my arms giving out. I told you I had no upper body strength."

"You're doing quite well," Arthur praised. Merlin looked over at him. He had a big smile on his face, showing off slight dimples in his cheeks. "We're almost halfway up."

"Are we really?" Merlin dared to look down. She laughed when she realised her progress. Percival waved at her and flashed a smile. Pleased with herself, Merlin proceeded upwards. Her arms couldn't take much more by the time she had nearly reached the top of the wall and called down to Percival that she wanted down. She kicked away from the wall as instructed by Arthur and she slid down to the floor.

"That was more fun than I expected," Merlin admitted to Percival as he unhooked her from the rope.

"Told you," No-Sleeves winked. Arthur came down a few minutes later. The each did a few more climbs as Merlin watched back on her bench. Her arms ached. When the boys' attention was elsewhere she whispered an incantation to 'magic away' the pain, as Gwen would put it.

"Right," Arthur clapped his hands. "I feel like I've been a bit selfish in dragging you here, Merlin. Is there anywhere you would like to go or need to be?" Merlin was quite taken aback by this statement. From the trend of events, Merlin was expecting to be drug around all day at the will of Arthur.

"Well I...um," Merlin fumbled. "I need to do some reading for my courses."

"Reading it is!" Arthur declared. "I think Leon said he has some business at the library so we shall do our respective coursework there."

"We, uh, we don't have to do reading," Merlin said quickly. She suddenly didn't like the idea of subjecting people to coursework. "We could do something else. I mean, sitting around reading isn't all that exciting."

"Ah, but it still needs to be done." Arthur rested his hands on his hips. "We are at university, after all."

So Merlin found herself at the library an hour later with Leon and Arthur. She quickly noticed what kind of company she was forced to keep. Everyone at the library had their attention turned toward Arthur and even Merlin. She spotted people putting their heads together to whisper something, no doubt about Arthur and maybe this mystery girl. Merlin led them to a part of the library that was less occupied by students for the want of privacy.

"This will do nicely," Arthur remarked. Leon had wandered off to take care of something, leaving Merlin alone with Arthur. Prince Arthur. Merlin's mind whirled at this realisation. She flipped open _Canterbury Tales_ and tried to read. But their entrance to the library had caused quite a commotion. Students, mostly female, kept wandering by to look at Arthur.

"Tell me something, Arthur," Merlin whispered to her royal study companion. "Do you frequent the library?"

"No, why?" Arthur looked up at Merlin then to the group of girls who were not so stealthily walking past and giggling. He smiled and waved, causing more giggles.

"Thought not," Merlin sank into her chair and hid behind her book.

Arthur knocked on her book. "Who reads Chaucer these days?"

Merlin peeked over her book. "People in my literature module do."

"I've heard it's quite dull," Arthur said flatly.

"It has its moments," Merlin replied and ducked back behind her book.

"And why are you hiding?" Arthur pulled down Merlin's book.

"I'm not...I don't want people to think we're...you know..."

"No I don't know,"

"_Dating_,"

Arthur stifled a laugh. "So the prince can't keep female company?"

"Yes he can," Merlin defended her answer. "But that's not what people are going to think."

"Yeah, well, don't flatter yourself," Arthur rolled his eyes. Merlin nearly dropped her book.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Merlin hissed.

"Just that," Arthur suddenly realised he had just insulted her. "You know, we're friends. Granted, friends under odd circumstances, but only friends."

"Do you think we couldn't be friends otherwise?" Merlin tested.

"No..." Arthur said slowly. "I'm just saying-"

"Shhh!" One of the boys sitting at a table next to them had turned around and hushed them, looking quite cross. Arthur gave him a face and returned his attention to his book. Merlin was fuming on the inside. Arthur was back to being the prat she had assumed him to be. Leon returned a few minutes later with a stack of books and a grim look.

"Essay," He said, looking quite put upon.

"Better get started," Arthur said, trying to hide a smile at Leon's academic situation.

"Oh, the head of security called me while I was looking for books," Leon said to Merlin. "You're off the watch list." This was the best news Merlin had heard all day.

"Lovely," She said, snapping her book shut. "Thank you for your company, Leon."

"Not a problem. I hope we'll be seeing more of you," Leon said with a friendly smile.

Merlin looked at Arthur who hadn't taken his attention off his book. "Maybe," Merlin said simply and left.

* * *

Gwen and Freya were in the common room of their residence hall when Merlin returned from the library.

"Hey, where's your body guard?" Freya asked when she spotted Merlin.

"The watch is off," Merlin said curtly. She threw her books down on the table and sat in an arm chair facing her two friends.

"Uh-oh, what happened?" Gwen asked.

"His Royal Rudeness, that's what happened," Merlin said. "Apparently he doesn't think I'm dating material."

"Ouch," Freya said almost as a whisper.

"Oh, Lin, sweetheart," Gwen got up, sat on the on one of the arms of Merlin's chair and hugged her. "We know from past experiences he's not exactly a nice person."

"Yes, but he had some really charming moments," Merlin insisted. "Like this morning, he was very nice and sociable. At least his friends don't seem to flip from arse to charming like that."

"Maybe he's just not good with women," Freya offered.

Merlin laughed. "I doubt it."

"No really," Freya bounced in her seat a bit. "He only really dates people who have to put on a front, like him. He probably doesn't spend much time around women who don't have to pretend to be perfect. You probably mess with his poor little head because you're more down to earth."

"Ah, Freya, voice of reason," Gwen smiled at Merlin.

"Shouldn't you be at crew practice?" Merlin said, noticing it was weird to see Freya on a Sunday morning.

"No, season's over," Freya looked a bit sad. "But swim practice starts this week."

"You definitely have a thing for water sports," Gwen observed.

"My mum calls me the Lady of the Lake back home," Freya tilted her head and smiled sheepishly. "I spend a lot of my summers swimming in our lake by our house.

"Sounds nice," Merlin smiled at her friend. "I should get to my course work. I didn't get much done at the library."

"Staring at the handsome prince too much, were we?" Gwen teased.

"No, hiding from the Prince Arthur fan girls." Merlin yawned. "I think a nap may be in order as well."

Merlin went a week and a half without setting eyes on Arthur. She did see Percival and Gwaine on a few occasions. They seemed quite pleased to see her. On one occasion, Gwaine invited her out to the pub with the guys, which included the prince. Merlin declined, her feelings still hurt by Arthur's snub at the library. She was touched to see that Gwaine was saddened by her answer.

She was walking with Gwen and Lance, who seemed to be hitting it off quite well, when she saw the prince again. Lance still hadn't asked Gwen out on a date, but Gwen didn't seem to mind this minor detail. But the way they flirted they might as well be dating in Merlin's eyes. Lance had stopped to talk to a classmate in the Union when Merlin noticed Arthur and Leon talking to short, blond haired girl, dressed in a yellow dress and green shoes. She had books in the crook of her arm, hinting that she was a student. She was giggling profusely. Arthur seemed to be shamelessly flirting with the girl.

"So that's the kind he likes," Gwen had spotted Arthur as well. "Air heads."

"She certainly looks like she's enjoying herself too much," Merlin mumbled. Then the girl looked over at Merlin with a threatening stare. Merlin could have sworn she saw Blondie's eyes flash red. Oh no, Merlin thought to herself, more magical trouble. She told Gwen she had to leave and quickly exited the Union and ran to the alley next to the building. She watched people walk past until she spotted the girl in the yellow dress walk by.

"Hey!" She called after the girl. Blondie snapped her head around and hissed, exposing long fangs. She smiled slyly at Merlin and kept on walking.

Vampire.


	5. Chapter 5

"Arthur has caught the eye of a vampire," Merlin burst into the back room of Gaius' shop.

"A what?" Gaius came shuffling out behind some shelves.

"A vampire," Merlin repeated, catching her breath. She had sprinted from the Union to the apothecary after the run in with Blondie the Vamp. "Or at least I think she is. She hissed at me and had some pretty gnarly fangs. Red eyes as well."

"That definitely sounds like a vampire," Gaius agreed. "I'd dare say you had better take care of her. We can't have a blood thirsty monster next to the prince."

"I suppose not," Merlin mused. "Any ideas on how to dispose of her?"

"A wooden steak to the heart should do just fine," Gaius said simply.

"Like Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" Merlin laughed. "That should be simple."

"Ah, but I'd recommend not doing so with Arthur around," Gaius said. "I'm sure slaying his new girlfriend wouldn't win any favours. And I doubt he'd believe she was a vampire. They're skilled in seduction so he won't be quite in his right mind."

"I don't think they are dating," Merlin snapped back. Gaius raised an eyebrow. Merlin's cheeks flushed a bit.

"Here, this will be useful," Gaius rummaged through his desk and produced a wooden steak. "Never thought it would be needed. Vampires usually keep to themselves and hunt in wooded areas. They rarely seek out a target. Opportunists, you see."

"Well, you said Arthur would draw magical trouble," Merlin examined the steak. "I should probably get back."

"Just be careful." Gaius advised as Merlin hurried out of the shop.

Merlin decided that she would need some of Arthur's friends to distract him while she took care of the vampire in question. She ran about campus looking for any of Arthur's, mates all the while cursing the size of the campus. She finally spotted Gwaine walking out of the computer sciences building.

"Gwaine!" Merlin called out. "I need you to help me with something."

"Okay," Gwaine smiled. "What's up?"

"Do you know anything about that blond girl Arthur has taken a shine to?" Merlin asked, trying to sound casual.

"Not much," Gwaine shrugged. "She's a nice girl. Victoria is her name. A real sweetheart, as well."

"I'm sure," Merlin grimaced. It had appeared that she had been charming the whole Arthur crew. "Do you know where I can find her?"

"No," Gwaine said. "But I think Arthur has a date with her tomorrow."

"That can't happen," Merlin let out.

"Do I detect some jealousy, Lin Emrys?" Gwaine laughed.

"J-Jealousy?" Merlin stuttered. "Oh, no! N-no! She's just bad news."

"What sort of bad news?" Gwaine cocked his head and smiled.

"She's...ah," Merlin searched for a believable lie. "Slut! A big slut. Slutty slutty slut...yes."

"Uh-huh," Gwaine wasn't buying it. "And what's the real reason?"

Merlin knew she was going to regret this: "She's a...vampire."

Gwaine howled in laughter then stopped when Merlin wasn't smiling with him. "You're serious."

"Unfortunately," Merlin pulled out her steak that was hiding in her back pocket.

"You don't mess around, Lin, I'll give you that," Gwaine eyed the steak. "Alright, I'll play along, but only because I am quite fond of you, Ms Emrys, and believe you to be an honest person. So. Victoria is a vampire. What do you need me to do?"

"Well, keep her from turning Arthur into her next meal," Merlin started. "I suppose she means to make her move on their date tomorrow."

"That would make sense," Gwaine agreed. "We'll work on the details over lunch, I'm starving. Are you up for pizza?"

Merlin was happy to have someone on her side. She enjoyed Gwaine's company quite a bit. He was kind-hearted and full of great stories from his run-ins at pubs from drinking a bit too much and had a fondness for musicals. As luck would have it, Gwaine was on duty for Arthur's date, so he could easily keep an eye on Victoria. The prince and Victoria were planning on dining in town and then going for a twilight walk in the deer park. Gwaine figured the park walk would be the best time to distract Arthur so Merlin could take care of Victoria. She was happy that Gwaine didn't question why Merlin felt qualified to tackle a vampire on her own. She had magic as her secret weapon, after all.

Gwaine texted Merlin when Arthur and Victoria left the restaurant, advising that Merlin had 15 minutes to get to the deer park. She dressed in a dark green coat and black trousers and boots so she could hide in the shadows of the trees. With the steak secured in her back pocket, Merlin walked briskly to the deer park, magic pulsing through her body, no thanks to her nerves.

Her phone buzzed.

_By the east gate. G_

_On my way, I hope you've got a good distraction._

_We'll see. G_

_Hopeful..._

Merlin ducked under a pine tree when she saw Arthur and Victoria, with Gwaine trailing behind. Merlin hooted like an owl, or her best impression of one, when they passed, letting Gwaine know she was near. Victoria had her arm tightly wound around Arthur's like he was a prize. Gwaine stopped and cleared his throat.

"Can I have a word, Arthur?" Gwaine asked. Arthur stopped and looked confused.

"What is it?" Arthur sounded quite annoyed. Victoria looked quite upset at this interruption. Gwaine motioned for Arthur to join him a few metres away, giving Merlin her opening. She ran from her coverage, raised her hand to Victoria who had just turned around to see who had just jumped in front of her. Merlin sent a wave of magical energy from her hand, propelling Victoria back through the trees Merlin had been hiding in. She quickly chased after the vampire, hoping Gwaine had done his job distracting Arthur.

"Well, well, well," Victoria's smooth voice drifted through the dim light. "If it isn't Arthur's sidekick, Emrys."

Merlin stopped when she saw Victoria standing up, brushing off her dress. "Excuse me?"

"I will say, I wasn't expecting a _girl_," Victoria continued. "Last time we all saw you, you had a beard. You look nice as a female."

"What are you on about?" Merlin was thoroughly lost. "I warn you, don't try to play mind games. I'm here to kill you."

"I wouldn't dare trick you," Victoria tilted her head. "Not with that steak in your pocket and your prowess in sorcery."

"Then what do you mean by 'last time you saw me'?" Merlin couldn't help but ask.

"The last time you walked the earth, Emrys. I, like the rest of the magical world, have been anticipating your return," Victoria said as if it were obvious. "You've heard of the King Arthur tales, haven't you?"

"Yes," Merlin mumbled. "They're fairy tales."

"Some bits, yes." Victoria sighed. "But history has lost a lot of the true nature of your price and yourself. Arthur is the Once and Future-"

"Yes, Once and Future King, I know that bit."

"Oh good, I was beginning to think you were completely hopeless," Victoria smiled slyly. "This means the Arthur of the stories has returned and so has his Sorcerer Sidekick, Emrys. Arthur, born of magic, was prophesied to rise again. And because your fates are tied, so did you. I guess details are a bit fuzzy since you are now a girl."

"You're telling me Arthur and I have met before," Merlin tried to grasp her mind around this information. This would explain why Arthur kept insisting that she looked familiar.

"Indeed," Victoria said. "But when we didn't see a magical boy wandering at the prince's side we figured that perhaps Emrys hadn't crossed paths with Arthur just yet. The prince's blood is quite valuable, which is why I'm here. But it seems my intelligence was wrong."

"Quite," Merlin responded stiffly.

"The loyal Emrys," Victoria giggled. "You can take your hand off your steak. I'm not going to harm Arthur. But I will say: I do detect more than loyalty. Love perhaps?"

"I don't love Arthur," Merlin said quickly.

"No," Victoria winked. "Not yet."

"I do not lov-"

"No need to get defensive, dear," Victoria raised a hand. "But you have to admit that loyalty and love do walk the same line on occasion."

"I protect Arthur because I was asked to,"

"And yet no one is _forcing_ you," Victoria giggled again. "Face it Emrys, you can't escape your destiny. You and Arthur will stand side by side once again. Anyway, I'm bored of this conversation. I should be off. It was a pleasure seeing you again, Emrys. Take care."

With that, Victoria disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Merlin ran back through the trees, trying to make sense of the conversation she had just had with Victoria. She found Gwaine standing over Arthur, who was lying on the ground, motionless.

"What did you do to him?" Merlin asked.

"Got him with this," Gwaine smiled and showed Merlin a pocket taser.

"Useful," Merlin laughed. "But how are you going to explain to Arthur why he's drooling on the ground in the middle of the park."

"I was hoping you'd help me with that bit," Gwaine said. Arthur started groaning and sat up.

"What happened?" Arthur rubbed his arm.

"Er, Victoria tased you," Gwaine said. "She was..."

"A journo," Merlin jumped in. "She was going to do a story on you at university...or something."

"Merlin?" Arthur looked over and squinted in the fading light. "What are you doing here?"

"She's the one who figured it out," Gwaine said quickly. "She told me about it and helped me take care of Victoria."

"Yes, but why did she taser me?" Arthur asked, slowly standing up.

"She...panicked?" Merlin cursed herself for not having a better storyline.

"Alright," Arthur said slowly. "Thank you, both of you. You do have a knack for turning up in strange places, don't you Merlin?"

"One of my many charms," Merlin said flatly.

"Clearly," Arthur replied. "Thank you again. Since when did journalists carry tasers in this country?" Gwaine stifled a laugh. Checking that the steak was well hidden, Merlin followed Arthur and Gwaine out of the deer park.

As it turned out, Victoria was the head of the one of the largest vampire clans in the UK. She was over 1,000 years old according to Gaius and had a rare ability to look into the true desires of the human heart. Gaius confirmed everything that Victoria had divulged. Merlin spent the rest of the week mulling over these facts in her head. She was a bit grumpy at the fact that no one had told her this beforehand. She also wasn't fond of the idea of having to pal around with Arthur for the rest of her life. But according to Victoria, this was inevitable.

Merlin was repeating the conversation over again at the library when she realised Arthur was standing over her study carrel.

"Good afternoon. Day dreaming?" Arthur smiled.

Merlin sat up quickly. "Something like that."

"I was wondering something," Arthur leaned on the table and crossed his arms. "Would you be willing to be seen with me at a coffee shop, say...Saturday morning?"

"Are you asking me on a date?" Merlin narrowed her eyes. She was joking, but Arthur seemed to redden in the cheeks slightly.

"Not exactly," Arthur replied. "Gwaine and Perc have been bothering me to have a proper sit down with you. They seem to think we'd hit it off...er...something."

Merlin couldn't help but smile. "Okay, it's _not_ a date. Which coffee shop might I need to be at on Saturday?"

"The one just off of King's Street," Arthur seemed quite pleased at Merlin's reply. "10:30?"

"Sounds lovely," Merlin replied. She watched Arthur walk away, waving at a few girls who were giggling at his presence. She was mentally kicking herself: maybe she liked Arthur more than she thought, despite the fact that he called her un-datable. Or was she?


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin put on her glasses and inspected her appearance in the mirror that hung on the back of her door. Gwen planted a bothersome idea into Merlin's head the evening she told her friend about her _not_-date with Arthur. Gwen felt that Merlin should try to look a little dressy in order to make a point to the prince. That point being, Gwen was proud to announce, that Lin was, in fact, royal dating material. Merlin didn't agree with Gwen. She didn't feel compelled to impress Arthur nor did she believe that a change in her usual wardrobe choices would make much of a difference.

And yet here she was, gazing at her reflection with a critical eye. Instead of her usual choice of jeans, t-shirt, and sweater, she was wearing a purple cotton dress, black tights and boots. She even pinned back her hair with a ribbon. She fidgeted with her fake leather jacket and adjusted her scarf. Merlin pursed her lips then removed her glasses. Maybe she should go without them for once. It definitely made her look less bookish. But Merlin was quite fond of her glasses. Her shoulders dropped.

"It's not a date, you idiot," Merlin said to her reflection and she tossed her glasses on her bed as she left her room.

Leon and Gwaine were sitting at one of the coffee shop's outdoor tables, two coffees on the table between them. Merlin waved when she caught their attention.

"A bit chilly for a morning sit outside," Merlin greeted them.

"We thought we'd give you two some privacy," Leon smiled.

"Oh, you really don't have to," Merlin objected but Gwaine shook his head.

"Yes we do," Gwaine said. "You look quite nice."

"Er, thanks," Merlin looked down at her attire. "It's not too much, is it?" Why was she asking these two?

"I'd be more than happy to have you on my arm to show off," Leon admitted. "Arthur's got a nice looking date."

"It's not a date," Merlin insisted. "Or at least that's the condition I came here under."

"Of course," Leon grinned. Merlin rolled her eyes and proceeded inside. Arthur was seated in a corner of the small shop which was brightly lit by the late morning sun. He was tapping the tabled in front of him and inspecting his mobile with the other hand. He looked incredibly handsome in his simple grey shirt and jeans. Her heart fluttered knowing that a _prince_ was waiting for her. When he noticed Merlin approach he quickly stuffed his mobile in his pocket and stood.

"Morning," Merlin gave a nervous smile.

"I, uh, yes," Arthur fumbled as he pushed out a chair for Merlin. "Morning. I already ordered for us, if that's alright. Just a pot of tea."

"That's perfect," Merlin awkwardly plunked down into the chair that had been pulled out for her. "So, uh, how are you?"

"Fine," Arthur sat down. He seemed stiff in his movements. "You look...am-ahhh...nice."

Merlin could feel her cheeks burn. "Heh, thank you. So..." This was supremely awkward.

"Still reading Chaucer?" Arthur finally gasped a topic of conversation.

Merlin nodded. "I think we still have another lecture on it. But I didn't bring it with to hide behind." That made Arthur smile. The tea came, complete with a barista who looked like she was star struck out of her mind. She couldn't stop smiling at Arthur as she placed the pot and mugs on their table. Merlin quickly busied herself with fixing her tea to her liking, all the while very much aware that Arthur was watching her closely. Merlin finally let herself look at Arthur, his dark blue eyes fixed on her.

"So what makes Merlin Emrys tick?" Arthur finally said, pouring himself tea now.

"Sorry?" Merlin furrowed her eyebrows slightly.

"Tell me about yourself," Arthur corrected. "I'm sure there's more about you than your tendency for hiding behind trees and books and turning up unexpectedly."

Merlin couldn't help but smile. No wonder Arthur had treated her like a bit of a freak. She hadn't exactly been acting like a normal human being. If only knew he knew she was a sorceress, or that she was his protector against magical threats. Merlin had wondered if Arthur knew about his lofty title of "Once and Future King."

"There's not much to tell," Merlin started. "I'm not that exciting. I'm no prince."

"Sure you are," Arthur insisted. "Everyone is interesting in their own right."

"Well...," Merlin said. "I'm from a town just north of here. Grew up fairly poor; it was just my mum and me in a little house. My mum works at one of the green grocers in town. I'm at university on a full-ride scholarship, reading literature and history. And I hate peas." Merlin didn't know what else to divulge. Most of her interesting stories involved magic.

"What about your father?" Arthur asked.

Merlin shrugged. "He left when I was young. My mum doesn't talk about it."

"You've never thought about finding him?"

"No," Merlin thought a bit. "I figured that if he didn't want to stick around when I was small, what's the point if I tried to find him now?"

"Oh,"

"But I'm sure having a king for a father has its moments," Merlin tried to get the conversation away from her.

Arthur laughed. "Yes, that's one way of putting it. He tends to be a king first and father second. He's worried I'll turn out to be a weak heir to the throne. I've been held to ridiculous standards since I was a boy. I was put through language lessons at a young age so I could speak to ambassadors from France and Germany. I had to be the best at sports and school. And anything less than my best earned heavy criticism from my father. My life has always been criticized by my father, his advisers, even the press. University is the first break from that I've gotten."

Merlin looked at Arthur. So this is the real Prince Arthur, she thought. Part of her wasn't surprised that a person in his position was under a lot of pressure to be the ideal king, but the other part recognised that it really wore on the man sitting in front of her. Behind the charming smile and the smooth talk was a stressed man with the weight of the country on his shoulders.

"Oh, but being prince does have its perks, right?" Merlin said brightly. "You get to live in the prettiest palaces and have nice cars and associate with all kinds of interesting people."

Arthur smiled. "An optimist, are we, Lin?"

"I try to be," Merlin smiled back. "The world seems to be a mess most days, but there's always a silver lining."

"I like that," Arthur took a sip of his tea. He seemed to be relaxing now, sitting more at ease. Merlin also found herself in a more comfortable state. They started talking about Quentin Tarantino films since Arthur had recently re-watched the _Kill Bill_ series. Soon they had launched off into an animated conversation about book-to-film adaptations. Two hours passed in a flash. Merlin's sides ached from laughing and her cheeks were sore from smiling so much. They had been chatting like old friends.

Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's, sending shivers up her arm and down her back. Somewhere in her core, her magic tingled.

"I'm glad we did this," Arthur said, his eyes almost twinkled. "And I hope I can see more of you."

"More non-dates?" Merlin tried not to smile.

"Sure," Arthur hesitated. "Whatever you'd like, I'd just be happy with you around. I feel like I can trust you."

Merlin blinked in shock. "You trust me?"

"Yes," Arthur removed his hand from hers. "It's odd, but I feel like I should and that I can. After all, you've saved my life once." Merlin knew exactly why that was, but it was nice to hear either way. She certainly enjoyed his company when he wasn't putting on the "I'm the Prince" front he had been presenting since they met. She was very fond of the man beneath the title. They walked out of the coffee shop to join Leon and Gwaine who both looked tired of being in the cold. They had some business in town and bade Merlin a pleasant rest of her day. Before Arthur departed, however, he leaned down and kissed Merlin's cheek. This made Merlin's heart pound so fiercely that she could feel it in her ears. He hovered by her face for a moment then pulled away slowly. Behind Arthur, Gwaine gave Merlin a happy thumbs-up and a stupid grin. No doubt he was taking credit for the non-date going so well.

Merlin couldn't stop touching her face where Arthur had kissed her. She caught herself smiling all day, causing Gwen to give her side-long looks of heavy suspicion.

"You seemed to have changed your tune about His Royal Hotness," Gwen was prepping for her first official date with Lance. This event, of course, was cause for giggles and outfit hunting the entire afternoon.

"I suppose," Merlin closed her hand, summoned a bit of magic and produced a blue butterfly from the palm of her hand. "He's not like I had imagined." The butterfly flew into the air and lazily circled the room before bursting into a million gold sparkles.

"And he wants to see more of you," Gwen said.

"I guess we're back to friend status," Merlin defended Arthur's words. She wasn't sure exactly what he meant wanting to see more of her. At least he wasn't totally repelled by her despite how weird she had been, what with the tackling and the vampire fiasco.

"I think he'd like to be more than that, Lin," Gwen looked quite serious. "I mean, you are a catch. You're smart, pretty, and are a _sorceress_."

"Um, yeah, he doesn't know about that last bit," Merlin rubbed her forehead anxiously. "I don't think he should either. I'm not sure he'd ever want to be near me if that part of me came to light. My first duty is to protect him, and that couldn't happen if he locked me up in a psych ward after I had claimed to have magic."

"He wouldn't," Gwen protested.

"It doesn't seem like a stretch," Merlin said. "Who even believes in magic anymore anyway? I'm sure when it was common place centuries ago, it wouldn't be such a strange trait to possess. But most of the sorcerers and witches have been wiped out by time and witch hunters."

"Oh, I never thought about that," Gwen said quietly. "I guess I see your point."

Lance came to fetch Gwen at 7pm, leaving Merlin alone with her thoughts again. She practised levitating multiple items in her room until a knock came to her door. The various books and other bits from around her room came crashing down as Merlin withdrew her magic and she scrambled to the door. It was Arthur and his gang.

"Everything okay in there?" Arthur tried to look past Merlin at the mess in her room.

"Yep!" Merlin said quickly, moving the door so they couldn't see in.

"There's a pub quiz in town we like to do, care to join us?" Percival asked. Merlin agreed to the invite and happily accompanied the boys to the pub. Merlin couldn't help but notice that Arthur rarely left her side the entire night.

Arthur and Merlin started meeting up for lunches, studying around campus, and hanging out several times a week as the semester wore on. It had grown to be common place for Merlin to be walking about campus with Prince Arthur and one or two of his friends. Merlin rarely noticed the stares from her peers any more, though she was a bit worried what people thought of her. Occasionally a fellow student would catch her after a lecture and ask her what Arthur was like, or if she was his girlfriend. To the first she answered, "Oh, he's quite nice," and then would skitter off. To the second she would pull a face and simply answer "No, we're just friends."

She started to catch Arthur staring at her from time to time; looking like something was bothering him, though she never asked. To Merlin's surprise, those deep blue eyes rendered her speechless more than she would care to admit. Any sort of touch from him would make magic pulse to her fingers and toes. This vexed her. She was afraid what might happen if kissed her, let alone hugged her. She might break the windows or slow down time by accident!

Magical trouble did seem to follow Arthur like nobody's business. About once a week, Merlin was busy fending off some magical creature that wanted to kill Arthur or devour his soul. Arthur seemed to notice Merlin's strange behaviour when trouble was lurking about, keeping her exceptionally distracted from her studying or conversation. However, with the aid of Gwaine and on a few occasions, Percival, she was able to keep him in the dark. Merlin had to thank her lucky stars that none of the boys had figured out her secret. While she was sure Gwaine would be fine about it, it was Arthur that she was most troubled about. He trusted her completely, often seeking her advice and she didn't want to lose that trust. But as the weeks went on, she realised that she didn't want to lose _him_ most of all.


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur was exceptionally moody over the few days leading to Christmas Break. He wore a constant scowl and had taken to barking orders to Gwaine, Percival, and Leon. Merlin found herself the brunt of his foul mood, which caused insult matches to spark between the two.

"_Must_ you walk so annoyingly slow," Arthur called back as the group made their way to Leon's residence hall to study on the last day of classes. Merlin had received a text message from Gwen and stupidly decided to text back while walking.

"I'm not walking slowly," Merlin mumbled, putting her mobile away with a half finished message. "It's not like we're in a race to get there, Prince Walks Fast and his Knights of the Long Legs."

"I would like to get there sometime today, you puttering idiot," Arthur replied curtly. Merlin huffed, seriously annoyed by this continued treatment.

"Honestly, what crawled up your arse, Arthur?" Merlin finally said.

"Nothing," Arthur's answer was clipped. "I'm just stressed."

"So are the rest of us," Merlin responded. "And we aren't acting like such a self centred oaf."

"A self centred-" Arthur sputtered.

"Oi, would you give it a rest, you two?" Leon broke them up. This was the third tiff today. Arthur and Merlin glared at each other. Merlin had to fight the urge to turn him into a big, green ogre with bucked teeth. At least his appearance would fit his attitude. Or maybe something smaller, so she could put him in a jar as a punishment. They filed into a study lounge, Merlin making a point to sit as far away from Arthur as she could. She stuck her tongue out at him like a child. He retaliated by making a face in an equally childish fashion.

"Mature," Gwaine said, amused. Leon picked up a newspaper that had been left in the study lounge and his face fell.

"Arthur, you'll want to see this," He handed Arthur the paper.

"You've got to be kidding me," Arthur's face went from shocked to phenomenally put out in a matter of seconds. He threw the paper down and got up to pace the room, hands on his hips in the typical, brooding-Arthur fashion. Merlin grabbed for the paper which folded open to a page displaying a large picture of two people walking. The headline read: Does Princess Annie Have Competition? Merlin looked at the picture again. Her stomach flipped. It was a candid of her and Arthur walking closely together, smiling at each other. The paper had cropped out whoever had been with them, making it seem like they had been out alone. Her eyes flicked to the picture's caption: The Prince seems to have found himself a new squeeze while at university. But does she measure up to royal standards?

"What the hell?" Merlin managed to say. "I thought journalists couldn't be on campus."

"That's not on campus," Percival pointed out. He and Gwaine had been looking at the paper from over her shoulder.

"My father's probably seen this," Arthur was still pacing, now racking his hands through his hair.

"So?" Merlin asked. "The King should understand that is son has friends, even if they're girls."

"No, that's not it, _Merlin_," Arthur snapped.

"Then what is the problem?"

"You wouldn't understand," Arthur said after a moment. He gathered his things and stormed out of the room. Leon quickly followed after him.

"Could someone please fill me in?" Merlin was at a loss. "Couldn't he just tell his father that we're just friends?"

"That's not exactly the issue," Gwaine said. "It's the Princess Annie bit."

"Yeah, that's another thing," Merlin looked at the paper again. "Who is this Annie person?"

Gwaine let out a long sigh. "She's the reason Arthur's been so on edge this week. Princess Annie is from the Netherlands; the two have known each other for years. He was told Monday that Princess Annie is visiting over break and the King has urged Arthur to think seriously about making permanent ties with the princess."

"You mean...marriage?" Merlin couldn't believe what she was hearing. "That's ridiculous. We live in the 21st century. Aren't arranged marriages a bit old fashioned?"

"The royal family tends to hang on to traditions," Gwaine shrugged. "It's not arraigned, he's just been advised. Although, when it comes to the King, being advised means basically the same as being ordered and Arthur doesn't like going against his father's wishes. But he's also not particularly pleased with this task. This little tabloid news could add unnecessary drama to the whole situation."

"So what is Arthur going to do?" Merlin dared to ask. Of course, she wasn't expecting an answer. Arthur's friends couldn't know possibly what goes on in his head.

"Couldn't tell you, Lin," Percival said after some thought. "That's up to him." Merlin stared at the paper in her lap. She liked and hated the picture all at the same time. They looked so happy together, but the caption ate at her. She'd been foolishly entertaining the idea that she and Arthur might have a shot at being more than friends. There were certainly days that the chemistry between them was tangible. But this brought her crashing down to reality. She wasn't royalty. And naturally, Arthur would have to marry someone with position. He was the heir to the throne.

Merlin packed for holiday the next morning and shared a taxi down to the train station with Gwen. Gwen had said little about the picture at Merlin's request; however, she could tell Gwen was dying to ask questions.

"Don't worry about it," Gwen finally said when they had entered the train station. "I'm sorry, but you have been a mopey mess, Lin and I can't stand it. It's just a stupid picture taken out of context."

"It's not the picture," Merlin rolled her eyes. "It's the startling realisation that I have had my head in the clouds when it comes to Arthur."

"Sweetheart," Gwen patted Merlin's arm. "We all get a bit crazy when it comes to men. It'll sort itself out."

Merlin glanced at the time. She had less than ten minutes to catch her train. "Have a happy Christmas, Gwen." She smiled the best she could.

"You too," Gwen hugged Merlin tightly. "I'll tell you all about New Years with Lance when we get back from break."

"You'd better," Merlin managed a better smile. She waved to her friend from beyond the ticket check point and centred her thoughts on the comforts of home.

"Welcome home, darling!" Merlin's mother, Hunith, exclaimed with open arms and showered Merlin's face with motherly kisses. Merlin was so happy to be surrounded by the familiar smells and sounds of home. The television was running in the living room and the kettle was about to boil. The house smelled faintly of lavender and fresh laundry. There were still scorch marks on the wood trimming of the living room doorway from where Merlin had accidently set it on fire with her magic as a child. Hunith shuffled Merlin into the kitchen and made her a cup of tea.

"How's university?" Hunith asked. "You don't phone much so I don't know what your new life is like."

"Oh, it's fine," Merlin answered. "Lots of reading and essays."

"Do you enjoy your lectures?"

"My Roman history lecture is quite dull no thanks to the professor," Merlin said. "But he's like 90 years old and really should look into retirement. He speaks _so_ slowly." Merlin continued telling stories about university, about Gwen and Freya as well as Gwaine and the rest of the Arthur crew.

"And what of Prince Arthur?" Hunith asked with a knowing smile. "I saw the paper."

"Oh really?" Merlin scrunched her nose. "It's not what they are claiming. We're just friends."

"That bit still pretty note worthy, darling. Not everyone can say they are friends with a prince."

"No, that's true," Merlin sipped at her tea. Merlin spent the rest of the afternoon listening to her mum gossip about the latest town happenings, helping with the laundry and cooking dinner. She had missed her mum more than she had realised. By the end of the night, all of her worries with Arthur were pushed to the background.

Merlin spent most of her holiday indoors, revising for her final exams and typing away at an essay due when she returned to campus. She would occasionally go for a run in the afternoon when it seemed warm enough, taking her usual route through a heavily wooded area not too far from her house. The few times she went into the main part of town familiar faces would stop her on the street and inquire about her time at university. Naturally, the tabloid piece was a topic of interest, which annoyed Merlin to no end.

Merlin's phone buzzed Christmas morning with "Happy Christmas" messages from her friends. Her heart sank a little when nothing came from Arthur, but she figured that he was busy enjoying his own Christmas. She sent out reply messages and even one to the Prince with little hope of hearing back. She tried not to think about him, but found that she missed having him around. Hunith cooked ham for Christmas dinner and afterwards the two watched the evening Christmas specials on the small television in the living room. New Years Eve was spent much like Christmas: in Hunith's living room. Merlin entertained her mum by conjuring small, magical fireworks in the fireplace and bright coloured ribbons, birds, and butterflies from her sleeves like a stage magician. Hunith had bought a bottle of champagne to ring in the New Year which they popped open at midnight, had a glass, and then promptly went to bed. It wasn't the most adventurous of New Year's celebrations, but Merlin was content.

"Now they make a fine looking couple," Hunith was reading the paper in the living room as Merlin was packing up her course books she had strewn around the house over the holiday. She peeked over her mum's shoulder and saw a picture of Arthur in a dark suit and a girl next to him in a red, expensive looking dress and hat. They were waving to the crowd at some New Year's event at the main palace. Arthur looked quite fetching in his suit, Merlin noted to herself.

"That must be Princess Annie," Merlin said. The princess was a petite woman with light brown hair, a slightly upturned nose, and a round face.

"It says here that a rumour is cycling about an engagement in the future," Hunith read.

"So I've heard," Merlin said stiffly and went back to packing.

The university campus was still quite vacant when Merlin returned. She had decided to come back a few days early in order to look at some short term loan books from the library to spruce up her essay. She was in bright spirits and felt quite refreshed until she found Arthur standing outside of her room.

"Er, hello," Merlin greeted him. He looked tired. "How did you know I was arriving today?"

"Facebook status," Arthur said simply. "Did you have a good holiday?"

"It was quite lovely. Yours?"

"Good, it was fine," Arthur heaved a sigh, took a few steps forward and then wrapped his arms around Merlin in a tight embrace. Merlin was stunned at this sudden act of affection. The situation was made slightly comical by the fact that her arms were trapped by his and both of her hands were holding her luggage so Merlin couldn't exactly return the hug. She did catch a whiff of Arthur's cologne, a scent she had grown very fond of and missed.

Arthur let her go and stepped back awkwardly. "I feel awful about how we left things before the holiday. And I...missed you."

"You missed me?"

"Of course," Arthur cleared his throat a little. "You're one of my closest friends."

"Well," Merlin shrugged. "I missed you too." Arthur followed her into her room. Arthur asked her more about her holiday activities as she unpacked.

"Sounds relaxing," Arthur mused once Merlin had finished talking about her holiday at home.

"What about your holiday," Merlin inquired. "What did the royal family do?"

Arthur grimaced. "Oh, the usual parade of glad-handing of ambassadors and attending of Christmas dinners."

"Sounds harsh," Merlin's rolled her eyes. She sat down on her bed next to Arthur.

"There was also the Princess Annie thing," Arthur said quietly. He looked at his hands folded in front of him.

"Engagement, I hear," Merlin tried to sound happy. Her voiced cracked a bit as a result.

"No, no engagement, to my father's disappointment," Arthur said slowly.

"Oh?"

"I came to the conclusion that I can't always try to live my life to my father's standards," Arthur said. He sat up straighter but still kept his eyes on his hands. "Actually, Morgana reminded me of that. She can be surprisingly helpful on occasion. But that's beside the point." Arthur shifted a little.

"I don't have feelings for Princess Annie. We've known each other since we could walk. She's like another sister to me. But I couldn't possibly marry someone who I didn't love. Well, I talked with Annie about it the night I was supposed to officially propose. As it turned out, she has had some long standing, secret relationship some bloke in France and wasn't particularly pleased when her mother informed Alice that I intended to ask for her hand in marriage. So it appears we avoided a very awkward and unhappy marriage."

"Silver linings," Merlin smiled. Arthur turned and looked at Merlin intently.

"Yeah, silver linings," Arthur agreed.

"I didn't take you for a romantic, either," Merlin teased, nudging Arthur in the side with her elbow.

"Shut it," Arthur grumbled and nudge Merlin back. He stood up after a second and fumbled for something in his trousers pocket. "I have something for you. A Christmas gift of sorts." He produced a gold chained necklace with a small garnet pendant.

"Oh..." Merlin's head felt light. First hugs, now jewellery? "I can't take that."

"Please," Arthur put it in Merlin's hand. "I always give my closest friends something nice for Christmas. And over the holiday, I was bored and went spelunking in the vaults. I found that and thought it would look nice on you." Arthur tried to sound casual about the whole thing.

"You stole from your own vaults?" Merlin let out a laugh.

"No," Arthur made a face. "Or at least, I don't think so."

"Did the guys get necklaces as well," Merlin cocked her head playfully.

"Ha-ha. No," Arthur rolled his eyes. "They got new iPods."

"Well thank you," Merlin looked at the necklace. It was probably the most expensive thing she now owned, aside from her laptop. "I'm afraid I don't have a present for you."

"Nah, that's okay," Arthur waved his hand. "I don't need anything." Merlin looked at him sceptically to which Arthur smiled back like an idiot. "Lunch?"

"Lunch sounds great. I'm quite hungry," Merlin stood up and put the necklace on. It felt oddly heavier around her neck than when she had it in her hands. She happily walked next to Arthur as they came out of her building, discussing where they should go for lunch. The last thing she remembered was watching Arthur's dopey smile quickly fade as the world around her went dark.


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur caught Merlin under her arms as she fell forward, completely limp.

It had all happened so quickly. Merlin had been throwing out idea for lunch and then stopped mid sentence. When Arthur turned to see why she'd suddenly quieted, her beautiful blue eyes rolled back into her head and she started to collapse like a marionette doll whose strings had been cut. Leon came running over from across the street.

"What's wrong?" Leon helped the prince try to prop Merlin up.

"I don't know," Arthur said quickly. He lifted her head from his chest with a free hand, brushed back some strands of hair and gave her cheek a few firm taps. Merlin didn't respond. "I think she fainted."

"Let's get her inside," Leon said as he picked up Merlin's legs and the two hustled as best they could to Merlin's room. Luckily, Merlin had neglected to lock it. They gently placed her down on her bed and stood back. Arthur's heart was pounding.

"Shouldn't she wake up soon?" He said impatiently. "I mean, she was just fine a moment ago."

"I'm sure she will," Leon shrugged. He looked worried as well. He bent down and readjusted Merlin's limbs so she didn't look so much like a neglected rag doll. Arthur started to pace about the room, trying to figure out why Merlin had suddenly collapsed. She did say she was hungry. Maybe she had low blood sugar.

"I'm going out of my mind," Arthur said finally, throwing his arms up. "What's wrong with her?" He shoved passed Leon, grabbed hold of Merlin's shoulders and shook her. She still didn't respond.

"Maybe we should call an ambulance," Leon said behind Arthur.

"No, I don't want that kind of commotion," Arthur set Merlin back down gently. He touched her cheek. It was warm, warmer than any normal person's. "Call for one of the royal physicians." Leon nodded and left the room to make the call.

Arthur sat on the bed and looked at Merlin. Even like this, she was beautiful. Her hair framed her angular face almost perfectly. Arthur had missed seeing her bright eyes and big smile over the holiday. To him, Merlin was the most bright, natural, beautiful, and sometimes hilariously awkward person he had ever come across. She would disappear for hours some days, only to turn up covered in bruises or cuts, clothing soiled by mud, or some strange sort of slime, but always had a clever excuse. Above of all, he could be himself around her and not a pompous princely arse, as Merlin had put it once.

After a few minutes had passed, Merlin's eyes fluttered open. She gasped, as if she had been drowning, and grabbed Arthur's forearm, causing him to jump a little. She mouthed something, eyes threatening to close again. The prince eagerly leaned towards her face.

"What, what is it," He urged.

"_Licsare_," Merlin whispered and then her eyes closed again. A warm sort of energy came from Merlin's hand and spread up Arthur's arm. He pulled it away quickly as if he had been shocked and examined it. But the instant he removed his arm, the feeling went away. Leon came back and informed Arthur that someone was coming to look at Merlin. Arthur thanked his friend, all the while never taking his eyes off Merlin.

Twenty minutes later, a light knock came to the door and Leon greeted an older looking man with a medicine bag.

"Gaius," Arthur said, getting up to welcome the physician. "I didn't know you were in town."

"I was relocated here in case of emergencies," Gaius shook hands with Arthur. "But it seems it isn't you that has taken ill."

"No," Arthur said, motioning to Merlin. "It's a good friend of mine." Gaius followed Arthur's gaze to the bed.

"Merlin," Gaius said, concern had quickly overtaken his face. "Whatever happened?"

"You know her?" Arthur asked.

"Yes," Gaius set his medicine bag down next to Merlin's bed and opened it. "She helps me at the apothecary sometimes. I have known her for quite some time. Now would you mind telling me what happened?"

"She fainted nearly an hour ago," Arthur ran a hand though his hair. "She woke up once but nothing else."

"Interesting," Gaius grunted. He shuffled through his bag and pulled out a small jar. He held it under Merlin's nose. Her eyelids fluttered then closed.

"What does that mean?" Arthur asked. He was hovering over Gaius.

"I'm not sure," Gaius thought for a moment. He took her pulse and temperature. "It's almost as if she's been poisoned. She has a fever and a slow heart rate. Tell me, what has she eaten today?"

"I don't know," Arthur answered. "We were on our way to lunch. I assume she ate breakfast before returning to campus."

"I doubt her mother would try to poison her," Gaius said. "I'll take a blood sample and have it tested back at my shop. Hopefully that'll be of some use. Until then, keep an eye on her. If she wakes, phone me right away."

"Poisoned?" Leon said after Gaius had left. "Who would want to hurt Lin?"

"I don't know," Arthur said quietly.

Gaius returned in the evening without any answers to Merlin's sudden illness. He checked Merlin's temperature and pulse again.

"Low pulse," Gaius noted. "She feels very cold but her temperature has risen. Has she woken at all?"

Arthur shook his head. He hadn't moved from his post at Merlin's desk all day aside from when Percival helped Arthur remove Merlin's boots in the interest of making her comfortable. Her socks were mismatched, as usual. Percival, Gwaine, and Leon had taken turns checking in on Arthur and Merlin every hour.

"That's very strange," Gaius mumbled.

"Should we get her to a hospital?" Arthur asked.

"I'm afraid I don't think that would do much good," Gaius closed up his medicine bag. "If she isn't vomiting or seizing then she's in no real danger. But what does concern me is her slower pulse."

"Is she dying?" Arthur's voice came out hoarse.

The physician didn't answer.

"Gaius," Arthur pressed. "Is. Merlin. Dying?"

"I can't say. But it her situation is very grim."

"And there's nothing you can do?" Arthur wanted to punch a brick wall.

Gaius said nothing. He looked at Merlin again and frowned.

"When did Merlin get this?" He was pointing at the necklace Arthur had given her that afternoon.

"It was a gift. I gave it to her today," Arthur said, confused as to why Gaius was interested in the piece of jewellery.

"And where did _you_ get it?" Gaius said quickly, now examining the pendant closely.

"I found it in the palace vaults," Arthur replied, rubbing his temples. "Why?"

Gaius pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes in thought. "Just curious. I'll check back tomorrow. Please call me if anything changes."

Arthur hadn't cried since he was probably five years old but he wanted to now. He was frustrated that Gaius couldn't tell him what was wrong with Merlin nor could he help her. She hadn't moved since her strange utterance hours ago. Arthur pulled a blanket over Merlin and took her hand between his. It was cold, clammy, and paler than normal.

"Hang in there," Arthur whispered. "Please."

Sounds of rustling and soft moans woke Arthur from a dreamless sleep. He was bent over awkwardly at Merlin's desk and drooling into his sleeve. He sat up, body aching from the unnatural position and looked over at Merlin across the nearly dark room. Her head was moving side to side slowly and she was mumbling. Arthur jumped up and hurried over to the bed.

"Merlin," He tapped her cheek. It was slightly moist from a cold sweat. "Merlin, can you hear me." Merlin continued to mumble and roll her head. Her fingers were flexing, grabbing and releasing the blanket. Arthur watched helplessly. Merlin stopped suddenly, her eyes flew open, glowing gold around the pupil. Arthur stumbled backwards, watching Merlin in confusion. She yelled out as if in extreme pain. Gwaine came rushing in from his post outside of Merlin's room. Arthur blinked quickly at the sudden exposure to light flooding in from the hallway.

"What's going on?" He looked at Merlin. Her eyes closed as she went silent and as still as a corpse.

Arthur said nothing. He watched Gwaine check Merlin's forehead.

"Bloody hell, she's burning up," Gwaine said. "Arthur what happened?"

Arthur shook his head. "I don't know. She started moaning and tossing then..."

"Then _what?" _Gwaine pushed. When Arthur didn't respond he gave him a punch in the arm. Arthur flinched and snapped out of his daze.

"She started yelling and her eyes were all...weird," Arthur was still trying to make sense of what he had just witnessed. "Call Gaius."

Gaius came bustling into the room with more speed than Arthur thought was in the old man.

"Take that necklace off her," Gaius barked at Arthur. Arthur did as he was told and yanked it from Merlin's neck unceremoniously. Gaius grabbed it from Arthur and set it on the desk along with a large, old leather-bound book. "_This _is the cause of Merlin's illness."

"What? That?" Arthur pointed at the necklace in disbelief.

Gaius nodded. He opened the book he had brought to a bookmarked page. "I had only just come across this information just before you called. This book is a list of banned enchanted items or other items confiscated for their magical properties over the centuries. This necklace you found in the palace vaults was one of them."

"Gaius," Arthur tried to wrap his mind around what the physician had just said. "You mean to tell me that the necklace I gave her was...enchanted?"

"Oh yes," Gaius said simply. "A rather unfortunate enchantment, as well. It says here that it sucks the life force from anyone who wears it, rendering them dead within two to three hours. Once in the hands of your ancestors, it was used as a torture device for captured sorcerers. Apparently, it caused a slower, more painful death with those who possessed magic. I would advise never taking things from that particular vault again."

Arthur was horrified. "Good God." Of course, Arthur knew about the stories of his ancestors and their battle against magic. About once a year, his father had to deal with a witch plaguing the waters of a small village or some variation of that. The King usually sent out people like Gaius, who were scholars of magic, to deal with it. Arthur had always thought it was some sort of hoax but the more he was involved with matters of the country, the more he realised that magic was still practised.

"Don't worry, Your Highness," Gaius said. "Merlin should make a full recovery now that we've found the cause." Every muscle in Arthur's body seemed to relax at this news.

"So why didn't it kill Merlin in two to three hours like your book said?" Arthur asked after a moment.

Gaius shook his head slowly. "Perhaps the enchantment isn't as strong as it once was. The necklace is almost 700 years old."

"One more thing, Gaius," Arthur said as Gaius put the necklace in a plastic baggie. "A few strange things have happened since she fainted."

"Oh,"

"Before we called you, Merlin sort of started mumbling and her eyes flashed...gold."

"Anything else?" Gaius said slowly.

"Earlier, when she woke up for a moment, she muttered something like 'lick-sar' and a weird sensation came from her hand onto my arm,"

"Enchantments are strange things," Gaius said after some thought. "The necklace may have been causing those things to happen."

Arthur nodded and looked back at Merlin. Her lips and cheeks seemed to be regaining their colour and she was breathing normally.

"Let her rest," Gaius instructed before he left. "And when she wakes, give her plenty of water."

"Arthur?" Merlin's voice jolted Arthur awake. He had fallen asleep again, head propped up on Merlin's bed. The morning sun lit up the room in a warm glow.

"Merlin!" Arthur smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit by a train," Merlin smiled weakly. "What happened?"

"Er," Arthur scratched his head. "Turns out I gave you a deadly, enchanted necklace."

"Enchanted?" Merlin repeated. She burst into her usual musical laughter. "That's the last time I'm letting you give me jewellery." She ruffled Arthur's already messy hair. His heart quickened at the sight of her bright blue eyes. He was beyond happy to have her back.


	9. Chapter 9

Gaius came shuffling into Merlin's room that afternoon. She was still in bed, revising for one of her exams. Arthur had finally left an hour ago to shower and get something to eat. He hadn't left her side since she collapsed. He kept insisting that he needed to make up for almost accidentally killing Merlin. He would refresh her glass with water when she had emptied it and kept asking if there was anything he could do to make her comfortable. This amused Merlin since a prince was waiting on a commoner like herself. Merlin thought that looking after her was enough, as it really wasn't his fault she had almost died. Per her request, Arthur gave her a recount of the past evening's events. The parts with the yelling and eyes had Merlin worried. She vaguely remembered trying to heal herself but to no avail. Arthur sure didn't look like he knew what to make of it all.

"Hello, Gaius," Merlin said, putting her study notes down. "I didn't know you were a physician to royalty."

"I am," Gaius didn't look exactly happy to see Merlin. "How are you feeling?"

"Loads better," Merlin's smile was fading since Gaius wasn't being his usual friendly self.

"Good," Gaius frowned. "And why have you neglected to tell Arthur about your magic?"

"Huh?" Merlin blinked.

"Last night, Arthur was asking about your little fits while under the enchantment as if he knew nothing about your magic abilities. I finally realised that you had not told him."

"I thought I wasn't supposed to tell him," Merlin defended herself quickly. "I thought you said-"

"Merlin," Gaius said calmly. "I told you to keep an eye on him but never to hide your magic from him. Keeping it hidden from the public is fine. But as I told you months ago, Arthur's family has dealt with magic for centuries, including in this day and age. If one of his friends was a sorcerer, it wouldn't matter here nor there as long as they didn't try to kill him. This isn't the middle ages, child."

"So why didn't you tell him," Merlin crossed her arms.

"I felt it wasn't my place," Gaius replied and crossed his arms as well. "I suggest you tell him eventually. It would certainly make your life easier when trouble is about. No wonder you seemed so exasperated when something was out to get Arthur. He could have helped you."

"Telling him won't be easy," Merlin said quietly, letting her arms unfold. "He won't like that I've been lying to him for months."

"It's up to you when and how you do it," Gaius smiled. "And with the loyalty and care for you I saw in that boy last night, I don't think he'll be easily scared off."

* * *

Gwen seemed like she was on cloud nine. She practically floated into Merlin's room that evening and flopped down at the end of Merlin's bed with a wistful sigh.

"I had a wonderful holiday," Gwen grinned. "Lance took me skiing in Switzerland for New Years!"

"Switzerland?" Merlin repeated.

"Mhmm," Gwen nodded. "It turns out his parents are the Duke and Duchess of something-or-another and have a fancy cabin in the Alps. We went skiing on New Year's Eve, he made me dinner, and we cuddled by the fire the rest of the night."

"You two were there alone?" Merlin raised a suspicious eyebrow and peered over her glasses.

"Yeah," Gwen said simply and then caught on. "Oh, Lin! You have a dirty mind."

"What?" Merlin chuckled. "He's hot, you're pretty, and what else are you two going to do alone?"

"We didn't do anything like _that_," Gwen pursed her lips. "Lance is a gentleman."

"But I'm sure he was thinking about it," Merlin said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut _up_," Gwen tried to hide a smile but was failing miserably and thew a pillow at Merlin.

"Anyway, your trip sounds too romantic to be true," Merlin giggled. "You are a lucky girl, Gwen."

"I had never been to Europe before," Gwen replied. "Lance took me to Zürich before we left. It's a beautiful city. I brought you chocolate, it's still in my room. I haven't unpacked yet."

"That definitely is a New Years to remember," Merlin watched her friend gaze at nothing, probably replaying her holiday in her head.

"What about your holiday?" Gwen said after coming back to reality. "I haven't heard anything about a royal engagement, so there's still hope for you!"

Merlin laughed and began telling Gwen about her holiday at home, Arthur and the failed engagement, the awkward hug, the necklace and the disaster that followed.

"Goodness," Gwen finally said, eyes wide. "And Gaius wants you to tell him?"

Merlin nodded slowly. "The problem is that Arthur trusts me so bloody much. I mean, let's look at who he associates with. His friends double as his body guards. He rarely hangs around with other people at the university aside from me because he says _he can trust me._ He picks who he associates with very carefully, as would be expected of a prince. All the while, I've been hiding the biggest aspect from my life from him. Now if that won't make him angry, then he's utterly daft."

Gwen thought over what Merlin had just sputtered out. "Let us not forget that he's said that you look familiar which might explain why he has unwavering trust in you _and_ Gaius told you that you two are some weird reincarnation of past selves. Don't you think that somewhere, deep down, Arthur doesn't already know?"

"Maybe," Merlin made a face. She thought back to all the times when she had caught Arthur staring at her like he was trying to figure something out. Perhaps that's what caused those looks.

"Save yourself the agony, Lin," Gwen finally said. "The sooner you tell him, the better you'll feel."

Merlin decided that she needed to be away from Arthur for a while until exams had completed. She needed the time to study, of course, but she also couldn't bear to be around him now knowing that she could have been honest the entire time about her magic. She spent long nights with Freya and Gwen, noses buried in notes and course books, only breaking to make tea or grab a snack. Lance brought the girls curry take-a-way one evening, winning über friend approval from Freya and Merlin.

It snowing lightly when Merlin walked out of her last exam. This put a smile on her tired face. She readjusted her scar to cover her mouth and nose from the chilly wind and half skipped half ran though the light dusting of snow that had collected on the pavement. Her phone buzzed with a text from Arthur asking her to come to his room. He apparently had some exciting news.

There was a big grin plastered on Arthur's face when he answered his door.

"Merlin!" He said and ushered her in. Merlin hadn't spent much time in Arthur's room: it was larger than any room she had seen in any of the residence halls, but that must be a perk of being royalty. There was a flag with the royal symbol of Arthur's family – a red dragon carefully hung over Arthur's desk which was a mess of papers and books. Banners supporting football teams were placed around the off white walls. Other than that, the room was quite plain.

"So, what's the news?" Merlin shook her head, spraying half melted snow everywhere.

"I've decided that once the weather warms up, we should take a trip to the Lake District," Arthur said happily. "It's my way of making it up to you for the whole...necklace thing."

"A trip?" Merlin said. "That sounds nice."

"It'll be great," Arthur perched his hands on his hips. "Get away from the university for a bit and take in some nature. We can do it in March, perhaps April."

"Lake District it is," Merlin said, trying to match Arthur's excitement.

"How did your last exam go?" Arthur asked as he leaned up again his desk.

"Fine," Merlin replied, looking at her feet. "My hand is a bit cramped from all the writing."

"My last one was yesterday," Arthur flexed his right hand. "My hand still hurts."

"Arthur," Merlin took a deep breath. "I need to tell you something."

Arthur stuck out his chin. "You...don't want to go to the Lake District? You hate nature?"

"No," Merlin let out a nervous laugh. "It's not the trip. I haven't been completely honest with you."

"Go on," Arthur's voice seemed to drop an octave.

Merlin's legs felt weak under Arthur's critical stare. Her stomach seemed to be doing flips, threatening to re-gift her breakfast and her ears were burning. "I have magic."

Arthur said nothing. His eyes narrowed. Merlin heaved a shaky sigh and stuck out one of her hands, palm up. She conjured a small flame from her palm then made it turn colours. Arthur watched with guarded amazement. When Merlin made her flame disappear, his eyes snapped back to Merlin's face.

"Anything else you've kept from me?" Arthur's tone made Merlin feel two feet tall.

"Erm," Merlin squeaked. "That Victoria girl, she was actually, sort of a vampire. And I knew about that assassin with the arrow because I could detect the enchantment he used on the arrow." Merlin continued to list off all the things she had done to fend off magical beings over the past semester while Arthur just _stared_ at her. When she had finished, she shrugged her shoulders heavily waiting for the prince to say something.

"I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for keeping this from you," Merlin pleaded. Arthur finally looked away.

"Have you used any enchantments on me?" Arthur said, his voice rough. "Because if you have, Merlin, you can guarantee I will have your head if you've done anything to me."

Merlin shook her head side to side quickly. "No, Arthur, I would never use my magic on you. Never." It was the truth. However tempting it was at times, Merlin had never placed as single spell on the prince. Arthur glared at her. He looked livid, an expression she had never seen before and it terrified her.

"Leave," Arthur said stiffly and he pointed at the door.

"Arthur," Merlin started, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Just...leave," Arthur commanded again. He pushed past her and stood in front of the window, his back to her. Merlin silently exited the prince's room, feeling like there was little hope that Arthur would ever speak to her again.


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin hadn't left her room since returning from Arthur's. She threw her coat and scarf in a corner, lobbed her boots at another and dropped to her bed, wrapping a blanket around herself. She just sat, unmoving; eyes fixed on the wall across from her. She couldn't shake the image of Arthur's anger-hardened face from her mind's eye and it was eating away at her from the inside out. She knew the risk she was taking in telling him but his response to her confession hurt her more than she had expected. She cursed her past self for not being honest with the prince from the beginning.

Texts from Gwen came hourly, wondering where she ran off to with no response. She knocked at Merlin's door and got no answer. After two days, Gwen finally opened the door without warning.

"For goodness sake's Lin wha-...are those storm clouds?" Gwen was gaping at clouds near the ceiling that had formed due to Merlin's mood. They were rumbling like a real on coming storm. Merlin looked up, made them swirl and fade away.

"A bit cliché, don't you think," Gwen said as she sat next to Merlin. "I'm guessing you told Arthur."

Merlin nodded. Her head felt heavy. "It didn't go well."

"He didn't lock you up in a psych ward like you expected," Gwen offered, rubbing Merlin's back.

"But you didn't see his face, Gwen," Merlin mumbled into the blanket. Tears threatened to come gushing from her eyes again. "He was so upset."

"Did he say anything?" Gwen asked.

"No, he just told me to leave," Merlin said.

"Well, I think he has something to say now," Gwen said, now looking at the door. Merlin followed her gaze to the open doorway where Arthur standing, looking statuesque. "Sorry, he asked me to let him in. You weren't answering your door." Gwen quickly exited the room before Merlin could object, closing the door behind her, leaving Arthur and Merlin alone. Arthur pulled the chair from the desk and set it in front of Merlin and sat down. He rested his elbows on his knees and leaned towards Merlin. She avoided his gaze.

"I wanted to tell you," Arthur said after clearing his throat. "That I had my suspicions about your magic. There was something Gaius said the other night that made me wonder. And there was just something that I knew I was missing. Like I didn't know _everything_ about you but couldn't quite sort it out. And there was the weird behaviour at times, which I now know the reasons for. I just want to know why you didn't tell me."

Merlin finally look dared to look at Arthur's face. His blue eyes were softer than when she had seen them last, almost comforting. "I didn't think you'd believe me."

"You should put more faith in your friends," Arthur replied.

"You mean to say that if I had told you months ago during our meeting at the coffee shop, along with hating peas, that I am a sorceress as well. You wouldn't have just laughed? Or called me a crazy person?" Merlin said sitting up slightly, tugging at the blanket around her. "No one believes in magic anymore."

"Well, I wouldn't have laughed," Arthur admitted. "But it would have been nice for you to be honest with me."

"I am so sorry," Merlin whispered.

"Well at least you finally came clean," Arthur let a little smile cross his lips. "Most people might not believe in magic, but I'm not most people. My father constantly has to deal with rogue witches and angry fairies."

"Angry fairies?" Merlin repeated.

Arthur nodded. "Made for an interesting Easter a few years ago. But I have met a few nice sorcerers over the years."

A silence settled in the room as they stared at each other. Merlin was definitely feeling better. Arthur leaned in closely, close enough for her to bob forward and plant a kiss on his perfect lips.

"Now you've got to promise, Merlin Emrys," Arthur said quietly. "That you will _never_ cast a spell, enchantment or otherwise on me. Because if you do, I will be forced to put you in the stocks." He poked her nose and twisted his face in an attempt to look stern.

"I promise," Merlin stifled a smile. "Stocks? Hasn't that gone out of fashion?"

"I'm sure we have a few stashed around at the palace," Arthur said playfully. His eyes darted to her lips and lingered there. He sat back slowly and sighed. "Now would you come out of that blanket? You look pathetic." Merlin stood up slowly, legs tingling from not being used in a while, and untangled herself from the blanket and threw it on her bed. Arthur stood up as well.

"I also wanted to thank you," He rested his hands on his hips and he sucked in his chin. "For the life saying business." Merlin knew that Arthur didn't like thanking her _again_ for saving his arse.

"You don't have to," Merlin insisted. "I was just looking out for you. I care-I mean, I couldn't let the heir to the throne die or become possessed. The country might need you someday."

"Well, thanks," Arthur said stiffly. Merlin, on a whim, rushed over and hugged him. He was nice and warm and smelled wonderful. She could hear his heart beating steadily in his solid chest. He wrapped his strong his arms around her, returning the embrace. He ran a hand down her hair a few times.

"Uh, Merlin," Arthur said after a moment. "I think you're making it snow in here." Merlin looked up to see snow drifting lazily from the ceiling.

"Oh," Merlin pulled away. "Sorry." She made it disappear quickly and smiled sheepishly. "I usually have my magic more in check."

Arthur smiled at her. "I would hope so."

The dynamic between Arthur and Merlin hadn't changed much, Merlin was happy to observe. The prince, however, had taken to asking why she does some things, like opening doors, like a normal person when she could simply use her magic. This got annoying.

"I don't always have to use it," Merlin finally said one evening after an exasperated sigh.

"But you could," Arthur pointed his pen at her.

"Has the phrase 'with great power comes great responsibility' graced those royal ears of yours?" Merlin offered.

"You sound like my father," Arthur said grumpily and withdrew his pen. But that seemed to finally shut him up. Merlin gave Arthur permission to let Gwaine, Percival, and Leon in on Merlin's magic. Gwaine, of course, came back the next day after hearing the news with a witch's hat from the fancy dress shop in town and plopped it on Merlin's unsuspecting head.

"There," He said with a big grin. "Now you at least look the part."

"Cute," Merlin said sarcastically and pulled it off her head.

February was the start of the new semester, which kept Merlin quite busy. In addition to her new modules, she had evening seminars twice a week. The other evenings she spent with Arthur and his crew. She saw little of Gwen as she was busy hanging out with Lance and Freya had her swim team friends. Merlin found herself alone with Arthur more often when they worked on course work at his room. Apparently Arthur felt with Merlin's magical abilities the guys could have a few nights off here and there. But he was quick to say that he could take care of himself and Merlin was just a back up defense. Merlin just rolled her eyes.

Spending so much alone time with Arthur was distracting. Merlin spent more time talking to him than reading her books and articles for lectures. He was more flirtatious with the guys gone. He would play with Merlin's hair -mussing it so it would look like a bird's nest when he was finished; tickle her sides, and steal her books and have her try to get them back. Since she wasn't allowed to use magic on him, Merlin had to resort to jumping up and down or crawling over Arthur to fetch whatever he had stolen, all while threatening to turn him into a toad or kitten. Sometimes she would send a book magically sailing his way and clunk him in the back of the head in an attempt to distract him. This prompted protest from Arthur, saying something like "No hocus-pocus, Missy!" They would eventually collapse into a fit of laughter when Merlin was finally victorious.

On the most recent game of Steal Merlin's Belongings, Arthur had somehow pinned Merlin to the floor with their faces very close together, noses almost touching. Merlin was breathing heavily and staring at Arthur, wondering why he hadn't awkwardly pulled away like he usually does when they get so close. Arthur blinked quickly, as if he had been lost in thought and rolled off Merlin. He handed her book and quickly went back to his own course work, leaving Merlin terribly confused.


	11. Chapter 11

Merlin was stuffed in the back seat between Percival and Leon in one of the royal Range Rovers Arthur had received permission to borrow for the weekend. Arthur was driving and Gwaine had passed out in the passenger seat hours ago, snoring lightly. They left the university before sunrise and had been on the road for what seemed like hours. Arthur drove the Range Rover like it was a race car, making Merlin a bit nauseous as they got to more hilly roads.

"So what exactly are we going to do at the Lake District?" Merlin finally asked.

"I figured we would visit William Wordsworth's house," Arthur called back. "And maybe Beatrix Potter's little cottage." Merlin was internally nerding-out.

"I didn't know they lived up here," Merlin said, suddenly giddy.

"I thought you'd enjoy visiting," Arthur said simply. "You _are_ the bookworm of the bunch."

"And where are we staying?" Merlin inquired. This is a question she had meant to ask ever since Arthur had announced they were heading for the Lake District this weekend.

"My family owns a small manor up there,"

"Of course you do," Merlin mumbled to which Percival chuckled.

'Small' was not a word Merlin would use to describe it. This particular manor house could fit two of her mum's houses inside with room to spare. It looked a bit like a little castle with grey stone work and arched windows. Leon helped Merlin out of the car as she gaped at the house.

"I didn't alert any of the staff that we were coming," Leon informed Arthur.

"We can fend for ourselves for a weekend," Arthur clapped Leon on the shoulder and smiled. "Close your mouth, Merlin. You might start drooling."

Merlin shot a glare at Arthur as he passed by to help fetch the luggage Gwaine and Percival were retrieving from the back of the Range Rover. Merlin grabbed her bag and followed the boys inside. The main room had tall ceilings, illuminated by the tall windows. Iron chandlers hung down with lights made to look like candles. They climbed one of two staircases that could take them to the second level. Arthur stopped at a heavy-looking wooden door and opened it.

"This is yours," He motioned in. "If I remember correctly, it has flowery wallpaper suited for a girl." Merlin poked her head in and glanced at the walls. They were covered in flowers with a blue background.

"That's vile," Merlin noted, grimacing a little.

Arthur chucked. "You're welcome." He went one door down and disappeared into a different room. Merlin walked into her unfortunately decorated accommodations. The bed, which had too many decorative pillows placed at the head of it, took up most of the room. The frame was made of some sort of dark wood with a canopy overhead. There was a little vanity to the right of the bed with a mirror and stool. A chest of drawers was to the left. She sat on the bed slowly. It was soft, pillow-y, and she sunk down into it quickly. She fell back, smiling. This would do nicely.

"Come on," Leon popped his head in. "It's not time for naps." Merlin clumsily rolled off the bed and joined the boys in the entry way.

Their first stop was Beatrix Potter's cottage. Before heading to the admissions hut, Arthur donned a pair of aviator sunglasses and popped the collar of his jacket.

"_What_ are you doing?" Merlin tried not to giggle.

"I'm...disguising myself," Arthur said, making sure his collar would stay put. "I don't want to have any impromptu photo shoots with a bunch of strangers."

"Okay," Merlin couldn't stop smiling. He looked more suspicious dressed like that, in her opinion. She looked over at the boys who had also put on sunglasses. "You guys won't fool anyone."

The pathway leading to the cottage had fenced off areas with rabbits hopping about and grazing on the greenery. The cottage itself was quaint and surrounded by flowers. Arthur followed her around as she wandered in and out of the rooms and stood quietly by her side when she stopped to read the little passages from Peter Rabbit placed around the cottage. He did receive some strange looks from a few people who passed them, which made Merlin laugh.

Next they drove to William Wordsworth's house, which was as quaint as their first stop. Arthur had been there before and decided to wait outside with the others. When Merlin came out of the house after her guided tour, she found Arthur standing next to an older woman, smiling for a picture. He had been spotted. Two more women plucked up the courage to get a photo with the prince as Merlin stood next to Gwaine.

"Told you," Merlin said smugly.

"It's one of the problems of being one of the most familiar and photographed faces in the country," Gwaine replied. Merlin watched as Arthur kindly made small talk with those he had taken photos with, politely smiling away. It was interesting seeing Arthur in People-Pleasing-Mode. He had obviously had years of practise smiling and mustering laughs, but Merlin could tell they were quite fake, believable, but fake to the few who knew Arthur's real smile.

Leon suggested fish and chips for dinner since none of them had the energy to try to cook anything. They brought their meals back to the manor and ate them in the large dining hall, which was decorated with various anthers and muskets hanging from the walls. Merlin conjured a fire in the massive fireplace at the far end of the dining hall. Gwaine found board games for them to entertain themselves for the evening. To make things more interesting, he also found a few bottles of wine for them to enjoy.

Two games of Monopoly and plenty of wine later, they were all in fits of alcohol-induced laughter, throwing game pieces around.

"Merlin!" Arthur suddenly said. "Do something magic-y."

Merlin scrunched her nose and looked about the room. She spotted the fire that was now down to embers and conjured a gold dragon from the sparks and had it sail around the room. It crashed into the back of the fireplace, crackling into sparks.

"Wicked," Percival hiccupped. Merlin grinned stupidly. Her head was light from the wine.

"Well chaps," Leon stood up. "I think I'm going to turn in." The rest of them nodded, agreeing that it was probably best to get some sleep. Gwaine and Percival started singing a drinking song as they climbed the stairs, Leon, Arthur and Merlin giggling behind. Before Merlin opened her door, Arthur caught her arm and pulled her towards him.

"You're very pretty, you know that?" Arthur's dopey smile was close to her face.

"And you've had too much to drink," Merlin replied, blushing.

"Doesn't make it untrue," Arthur ruffled her hair. "Sleep well, Merlin."

"You too," Merlin replied and watched Arthur wander to his room.

Merlin wandered down to the dining hall for breakfast the next morning after a much-needed shower . Leon had gone out and bought milk, cereal, bread, jam, and assorted fruits for them to munch on. It appeared Merlin was the last one up.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Gwaine waved with his half eaten banana. "We were wondering when you'd get up."

"If you didn't get down here in time Percival would have eaten everything," Arthur tossed an apple at Merlin.

"I need the carbs. I have to keep the arms looking this good somehow," Percival said from the floor. He was doing push-ups. Merlin looked back at Arthur who was looking at her with a slight smile on his face. She looked away and poured herself some cereal.

* * *

"What do you say about a walk around a lake?" Arthur said as he helped Merlin out of the car after an hour drive. "Just us." Merlin looked out at the dark blue body of water in front of them, surrounded by tall hills.

"What about the guys?" Merlin used her head to motion to the others who were still in the car.

"They, uh, want to do something else," Arthur said avoiding eye contact.

"Okay," Merlin replied, very skeptical. Arthur rolled his eyes and took Merlin by the wrist and pulled her towards the path that went around the lake. It was cloudy and a bit chilly, but the walk around the lake was pleasant. Merlin and Arthur were the only two out on the walking path, which made Arthur happy. They were walking close together, chatting away about lectures as usual. Half way around the lake, Arthur wanted to stop at a dock that led onto the lake.

They peered over the edge. Merlin lost interest in the water after a few minutes and redirected her focus on the scenery.

"This place is quite magical," Merlin observed. Arthur looked up at her quizzically. "Well, not exactly like _that_, you dunce. I mean it's pretty."

"Indeed," Arthur agreed eyes still on Merlin. She looked over at him, ready to point out that he wasn't looking at the hills when he fell backwards, as if being pulled, into the water behind them.

"Arthur!" Merlin tried to grab him but he sank quickly beneath the surface, thrashing as he went. She was about ready to dive in when a green, scaly creature with large eyes, and human looking face, emerged out of the water in front of her.

"You're prince is safe, Emrys," It hissed at her, showing Merlin its pointed teeth. It lacked a nose, but had gills etched into each side of its neck.

"It looks more like he's drowning," Merlin said through gritted teeth.

"He's in safe hands," The creature cocked its head. "We are simply returning something that belongs to him."

"And what could Arthur possibly need at the bottom of a lake?" Merlin's magic was surging to her hands.

"A long-lost companion," The green thing batted its bulbous eyes and moved closer. Merlin figured it was some sort of lake dwelling mermaid. It was definitely ugly. "The Once and Future King is nothing without Excalibur." The creature cackled and dove back into the lake. Moments later Arthur was thrown on to the dock, soaked and coughing up water. Something shiny was hidden underneath his body.

Merlin knelt next to Arthur. "Are you alright?" She asked frantically helping him roll over to his side.

"Yeah," Arthur coughed a few more times and sighed. "Had a bit of a run in with some interesting fish people down there."

"Oh yeah?" Merlin said. "So did I. One kept me from coming in after you."

"No matter," Arthur coughed again. Merlin helped him stand up. "I'm just fine, just a bit damp." He shook his wet, blond hair like a dog, showering Merlin in lake water. Arthur held up a beautiful sword that had no signs of water damage.

"They gave me this," Arthur said, waving it around a bit.

"Excalibur," Merlin repeated the name the creature had said moments ago.

"Yeah," Arthur furrowed his eyebrows. "What the hell am I going to do with a bloody sword?"

Merlin shrugged. They continued their walk around the lake as Arthur examined the sword closely, mumbling about the craftsmanship of the weapon.

"Oof, that wind is cold with wet clothing," Arthur said with a shiver. "And I'm starting to chafe in...weird spots." He gave a leg a little shake. Merlin laughed.

"I'll call Leon and have him pick us up," Merlin offered.

"I certainly can't do it," Arthur took out his mobile from his coat pocket. "Mine is totally fried no thanks to my little dip."

The black Range Rover pulled up to lake path entrance right as Arthur and Merlin finished their walk. Leon got out of the car and threw a bag of dry clothing at Arthur.

"What happened to you, then?" Gwaine asked.

"I decided to take an unplanned swim in the lake," Arthur grumbled.

"He kind of got pulled in by some kind of mermaid," Merlin corrected. "They wanted to give him a sword." Merlin was now holding Excalibur. She showed it to Gwaine and Percival.

"Do you think if we jumped into the lake they'd give us swords?" Percival asked with a bit of hope in his voice.

"I don't know, you'll have to take it up with the mer-people, Perc," Arthur replied. Merlin looked over at the prince who was in the process of removing his shirt, revealing his bare chest, faintly defined stomach muscles and his dirty blond treasure trail. She could feel herself turning red and quickly looked down at the ground.

"Oi, have some decency, Your Highness," Gwaine teased Arthur. "There are ladies present." Arthur had started to unbutton his trousers. He let out a laugh and went behind the Range Rover to complete his wardrobe change. Once Arthur had changed into dry clothing, they piled into the car and drove back to the manor house.


	12. Chapter 12

Gwaine, Percival, and Leon kicked around a football on the front lawn of the manor property as Arthur swung his new sword around near the front steps of the house. Merlin had perched herself at the top of the steps and watched the prince as he waved Excalibur around into different parry positions, pretending an invisible opponent was sparing with him. Arthur bobbed around and swished the blade with more grace than Merlin would have expected.

"You seem to know what you're doing," Merlin observed.

"Ten years of fencing lessons," Arthur thrust his sword at nothing with a little more gusto than he probably intended and stumbled forward, catching himself before he went face-first into the gravel. He looked up at Merlin to make sure she hadn't seen him nearly face-plant. Merlin smiled back with a big, toothy grin. Arthur composed himself quickly.

"It's, uh, a little heavier than a foil, of course," Arthur said, sucking in his chin and gave the sword another swish.

"Of course," Merlin said in mock attentiveness.

Gwaine kicked the football too far to the left of Percival and it bounced into the wooded area behind him. Percival gave Gwaine an exasperated glare and started for the trees. A hair-raising howl came from beyond the trees, prompting Percival to stop dead in his tracks.

"What the hell was that?" Leon called.

"A feral dog of some sort?" Gwaine offered. Before anyone could say much else, a gigantic wolf-looking creature jumped from the tree line and landed metres away from Percival. It was jet black, with burning red eyes. Its back was arched with matted hair that spiked up and centred down its spine. The beast bared its teeth at them, revealing long and pointed fangs between smaller, but equally threatening front teeth. The paws of the beast were large with curled claws at the end of them. The overgrown wolf let out an earth shattering roar. This sent Percival, Gwaine, and Leon running into the house.

"What is _that?_" Arthur yelled to Merlin, who was now standing next to Arthur.

"How am I supposed to know?" Merlin yelled back. Her mind raced for an effective defence as she watched the beast slowly move towards them. "But it doesn't look friendly."

The beast dug into the ground with one of its paws, leaving huge crevices in the lawn. Merlin held out her hands and conjured a ring of fire around the beast. It let out a roar again and gnashed its teeth at the fire. The guys returned to the front steps with various make shift weapons. Leon had a butcher's knife from the kitchen, Percival had found a cricket bat, and Gwaine had candelabra in each hand. The beast leapt over Merlin's flames and ran towards the house.

Without hesitation, Arthur ran at the beast, leading with the sword like a warrior from an action movie. Merlin watch in horror as the beast snapped its large mouth and fought with Arthur. He was dwarfed by the wolf but this gave him an advantage: he was quicker than the beast. Arthur finally got one lucky shot at one of the beast's legs. It roared in pain and bat Arthur away, sending him sailing back like a rag doll. Merlin yelled and sent a ball of lightning she had quickly produced between her outstretched hands at the giant wolf-beast. It hit right at the chest of the beast. It stumbled, temporarily stunned by Merlin's enchantment. Arthur pulled himself to his feet, ran at the beast, and thrust his sword into the beast's rib cage. He twisted the sword as the beast howled in pain and withdrew the blade.

The gigantic wolf fell, letting out one last howl and then went still. They watched in silence as the beast decayed in a matter of seconds, exposing its bones which crumbled into dust and blew away with the wind.

"So that's what this thing is for," Arthur broke the silence as he admired the weapon. Half of the blade was painted deep red with blood. He turned to Merlin and the others on the front steps. "Oh don't worry chaps, I've got it."

"We could have helped," Leon said. "It seemed like you had things under control."

"What he said," Gwaine agreed, giving one of the candelabra a spin in his hands. Arthur winced as he climbed the steps.

"I think you've been hurt," Merlin said when she caught sight of Arthur's shirt. The fabric was torn across his chest, blood seeping through the ripped portions.

"I'm fine," Arthur waved his hand. "Just a bit bruised."

Merlin pursed her lips. "Now is not the time for heroics, you're bleeding."

"I'll fetch a first aid kit," Leon said and helped Arthur inside.

"So who is going to fetch the football?" Percival asked and everyone grumbled.

Leon helped Arthur onto the table in the dining hall then ran towards the kitchen for the first aid kit.

"Does anyone know how to treat wounds?" Leon asked when he had returned with a green and white box.

"I do," Merlin said. She took the box and turned to Arthur. "Shirt off."

Arthur raised an eyebrow but did as he was told. Three long gashes were cut across Arthur's chest, oozing blood slowly. A bruise had already started to form on his left near his rib cage. Merlin opened the box and set out gauze and the bandage roll for his wound along with antiseptic. She rubbed her hands together as she looked back at Arthur.

"Why are you doing that?" He asked skeptically, watching her hands.

"I'm warming my hands," Merlin said simply. "Unless you want ice cold fingers touching you?"

Arthur grunted and looked away. Merlin leaned in and examined the wounds on Arthur's chest. She then turned her attention to the bruise. She carefully put her finger tips on the bruising area and pressed.

"Ah, hey!" Arthur said in protest and leaned away.

"I'm making sure you haven't broken a rib. Don't be a baby," Merlin rolled her eyes, and pressed the area again. Arthur flinched again but said nothing. "I don't think you've broken anything. And the gashes aren't deep so we don't need to bother with stitches."

"Well that's good," Arthur said stiffly.

Merlin busied herself with cleaning and dressing Arthur's wounds. Once cleaned, she had Arthur help her hold gauze in place so she could bandage his chest.

"How do you know so much about this sort of stuff?" Arthur asked as Merlin wrapped the bandage around him.

"Gaius taught me," Merlin replied.

"How long have you known Gaius?"

"Since I was fifteen," Merlin said after a moment. "Being a stereotypical moody and hormonally imbalanced teenager, I would have many days when my magic wouldn't stay in check. Kids at school would tease me for being a bit of a freak or a loner. So naturally, I would get a bit worked up and end up shattering the classroom windows or setting someone's hair on fire. Of course, no one ever knew for sure that I had caused these things to happen, but they had their suspicions.

"In an attempt to save what little normalcy I had, my mother sought out someone who could help me reign in my powers and control them. Gaius called us one day and offered his services. Every weekend from then on, I would take the train down to his office near the palace and he gave me lessons. He also taught me basic first aid."

Merlin pinned the end of the bandage and looked at her handiwork. Arthur was looking at her with a solemn expression. Merlin smiled back weakly, realising she had just shared more than she had intended.

"Don't feel bad for me," Merlin tried to brush it off. "Kids will be kids and I turned out just fine."

"Indeed you did," Arthur said quietly. He slid off the table and left the room.

They packed up their belongings that afternoon, deciding they had enough encounters with magical creatures for one weekend. Leon volunteered to drive since Arthur was quite sore from being pushed to the ground by the beast. Arthur climbed into the back of the Range Rover next to Merlin with a giant grin. She was happy to see he was in high spirits again.

"Mind if I slum it back here with you, my magical assistant?" Arthur asked, buckling himself in.

"Assistant?" Merlin protested. "Excuse me; I was the one who stunned the bloody thing. I think I deserve a better title than that."

"Sidekick, then?" Arthur offered.

"No good," Merlin crossed her arms. "Unless you've suddenly elevated yourself to superhero status."

"Well, I _am_ a prince," Arthur winked. "Close enough, right?"

"Beast slaying has definitely inflated your ego, Prince Arthur," Merlin rolled her eyes. Arthur laughed and nudged Merlin in the side.

As the afternoon faded to dusk, Merlin felt quite drowsy. Leon was a more reasonable driver than Arthur and the smoothness of the road made Merlin sleepy. She let her eyes drift closed with the intention of a short nap. What seemed like moments later, she was shaken awake. The car had stopped and the overhead light was on. Merlin blinked, slowly realising that her head was resting on Arthur's arm. She looked up at him and he smiled back.

"We're at your residence hall," He said.

"How long was I asleep?" Merlin sat up quickly, checking to make sure she hadn't drooled and straightened her slightly skewed glasses.

"About 3 hours," Arthur replied. "Come on, out you go."

"Thanks for an exciting weekend," Merlin said sleepily as she walked beside Arthur.

"It was more than I had expected out of the weekend, but it certainly exciting," Arthur replied, running his hands through his hair. They looked at each other and laughed. Once at her door, he bowed down and took her hand and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"I shall say good night, m'lady, and sweet dreams," Arthur said peering though his eyelashes.

"Good night," Merlin managed to squeak out. He let go of her slender hand. As she watched Arthur retreat down the hall she remembered what Victoria had said about love and loyalty.

* * *

Gwen threw the crust of her sandwich at an eager goose. Next to her Merlin was sprawled in the cool grass, eyes closed, book on her stomach, and humming as she soaked up the watery afternoon sun by the pond behind the Union. Lance was sitting on the other side of Gwen, tapping away on his laptop.

"Such a pleasant way to spend a bank holiday," Gwen said with a sigh. She leaned in and pecked Lance on the cheek.

"Mhmm," Merlin replied lazily.

"I'm glad you could join us,Lin," Gwen fell back next to Merlin. "I haven't seen you in ages."

"Grown tired of Prince Charming and his band of merry knights?" Lanced teased.

"No," Merlin laughed. "They had business in London with the King."

"Where did you go this weekend?" Gwen asked as she rolled over on her side to face Merlin.

"The Lake District," Merlin answered with a small smile. "Arthur took me around to some of the sights and we just hung around at a manor house up there."

"Alone?" Gwen asked excitedly.

"No, the guys were there," Merlin giggle. "It was good fun."

"Ooooh, you are totally head over heels for him," Gwen cooed. "I see that dreamy look."

"Shut up," Merlin tried not to smile. "So what? He's nice looking and charming. He's easy to like."

"Says the girl who called him a pompous, spoiled prat a few months ago," Gwen poked Merlin in the side. Merlin bat her hand away and stuck her tongue out. Merlin sighed to herself, all the while mentally acknowledging that she was might be falling for Arthur.


	13. Chapter 13

A week passed since the trip to the Lake District and Arthur and his crew hadn't returned to university. Merlin's mind was kept busy with essays and a group project that needed to be completed before the Easter holiday. This gave her little time to investigate their absence. She sent a text to Leon one night, out of curiosity, asking when they would be returning. His response gave no clues.

_Out of the country. Official matters._

Merlin returned her mobile to her coat pocket and proceeded to her evening seminar, not pleased with the answer. Her life seemed so boring without the noisy bunch of boys. But now she actually had time to complete her essays without distraction. Lance had even disappeared from campus a week before break to Gwen's disappointment. He'd been called away on family matters. Gwen and Merlin made up for lost time and studied together nightly.

A few days before holiday, Merlin was walking to her hall late at night from the library. She was mentally exhausted from pouring over books and editing her latest essay and mindlessly watched the pavement as she walked.

"You're missing a beautiful night sky," Arthur's voice met her ears in the darkness. Merlin stopped and looked around. She turned about and found Arthur propped up against a black car, partially silhouetted in the moon light. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of his trousers. He was wearing a dark suit coat and a red tie that had been loosened slightly.

"Where have you been?" Merlin asked, surprised and exhilarated to see him.

"Hello to you too," Arthur gave a chuckle. "Sorry I haven't had much time to talk. I was on a European diplomacy tour with my father. We do it every spring. It's all very boring: fancy dinners, talking about politics, blah blah blah."

"It would have been nice to know where you were," Merlin insisted as she walked over to the prince.

"It was in the news, I'm sure," Arthur said simply. "But you are terrible at current events. That's what happens when you read too many old books and not enough newspapers."

"Meet anyone interesting?" Merlin asked, rolling her eyes at Arthur's light bash on her area of study.

"Yes, in fact," Arthur looked at the sky. "The daughter of the Italian ambassador was very pretty."

"Oh?"

"But then she opened her mouth and _whoa: _she had bucked teeth," Arthur looked at Merlin and bared his front teeth and pulled a face much like a beaver, making Merlin laugh. "Otherwise, no. Just fat old men and their wives. I actually just flew in two hours ago."

Merlin couldn't wipe the smile from her face. She was ecstatic to see him again and he looked so incredibly handsome in his nice clothes. Arthur stepped away from the car and walked towards her. He stopped inches away from her, reached for her glasses and took them off her face. Merlin looked up at Arthur, her breath caught in her throat.

"And I drove all the way here to see you," Arthur's voice was quiet and low. He brushed a strand of hair away from her cheek. "Because I realised that I couldn't go another moment without...doing..." Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist, pulled her close to his body and kissed her firmly on the mouth. It took a moment for Merlin to register what had just happened. She returned the kiss, closing her eyes and folding her arms around his neck. His lips were warm and soft, gentle but powerful at the same time. It was all making her feel weak in the knees.

Arthur pulled away lazily. "That."

Merlin merely smiled, head in a daze.

"On second thought, I would actually like to do _that_ again," Arthur's voice was groggy. He tightened his hold around her waist and kissed her again. One kiss became two, then three, each one more intense and eager than the last. Merlin parted her lips and ran her tongue lightly along Arthur's bottom lip. He tilted his head, parting his wonderfully soft lips and greeted her tongue with his. Her hands inched towards the back of his head and ran her fingers through his hair. They stood there in the dark, kissing for several minutes.

With a final, sweet peck on the lips, Merlin pulled away. She had somehow ended up on her tip toes and her calves had started to ache. She let her feet go flat again and smiled, letting out a little giggle.

"I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do that," Arthur admitted, giving Merlin a little squeeze.

"Rough estimate," Merlin egged him with a coy smile.

"Ooh," Arthur looked at the sky then back to her. "Ever since I saw you in the bookstore all those months ago."

"No," Merlin scrunched her face.

"It's true," Arthur smiled. "You were being all pretty and stand-offish and confident. How could a man resist?"

Merlin just laughed. "Pretty?" She mentally kicked herself for having a moment of vanity, but she was hung up on that word. The Prince just called her pretty. And not while under the influence of alcohol.

"Come now, Merlin," Arthur cupped her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "You are one of the most beautiful people I have ever had the pleasure of setting eyes on." Merlin felt her face go red at such a compliment. Arthur kissed her again.

"Thank you," Merlin whispered.

"Let's get you inside," Arthur said, letting Merlin go slowly. It was suddenly cold without Arthur's arms around her. "It's late and I believe you have a 9am lecture you need to be awake for." Arthur held out his arm for her to hold as he escorted her to her room, kissed her – a long, wonderful, kiss – good night and left Merlin in a sleepy, fantastic state of happy.

Merlin couldn't concentrate no matter how hard she tried. She sat in lecture, head propped up by her fist, pretending to pay attention to the PowerPoint flashing by in the front of the lecture hall. But her head was still stuck on the night before, the memory of Arthur's lips on hers replayed over and over again. She practically skipped out of lecture to her group meeting to finalize their project. She managed to come back to earth for the time she spent working on the project, smiling occasionally to herself. Arthur sent her a text after her last lecture, asking her meet him at his room, which made her giddy all over again.

Arthur opened his door and smiled. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room and kissed her.

"I like this new greeting," Merlin said after they parted.

"It's more personal," Arthur agreed. He guided her over to his bed and they sat down. "I have a suggestion for you."

"Okay," Merlin said, sliding closer to Arthur.

"I'm not going anywhere for the holiday and it's going to be awfully boring at the palace, so what would you say to visiting the palace for a few days over the break?"

"You move quickly," Merlin blinked a few times.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "It'll be fun. But only if you want to, of course."

Merlin thought for a moment, watching Arthur's hopeful face. "Okay,"

"Great!" Arthur pecked her on the cheek. "I'll have Leon get a train ticket for you and you can come after Easter."

"Sounds brilliant," Merlin said to her hands. Arthur cocked his head and rested a hand on her leg.

"What's the matter?"

"It's silly," Merlin said, shaking her head.

"Merlin," Arthur insisted.

She looked over at him, his blues fixed on her. "It's just that...well...what exactly is going on with us?"

"How do you mean?" Arthur straightened a little.

"I _mean_," Merlin sighed. "You invite me to visit your palace, which means I'm going to meet people who don't know me. How are you going to introduce me?"

"Ah," Arthur nodded slowly.

"Magical assistant isn't exactly fitting, remember?" Merlin tried to make a joke.

Arthur let a smile slide past his lips. "Girlfriend, of course."

"You sure?" Merlin raised an eyebrow. "I don't have a title or-"

"Merlin," Arthur put a finger to her lips. "You are my girlfriend. And I don't care that you aren't the Duchess of York or the Princess of Iceland. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Okay," Merlin felt stupid for bringing it up.

"_And_ you're my magical sidekick," Arthur grinned and leaned in for a kiss.

"Nuh-uh," Merlin shook her head and pushed Arthur away. "I am _not_ a sidekick!"

"Sure you are!" Arthur laughed, still trying to kiss Merlin.

"You might have a shiny sword but I can turn you into a gold fish," Merlin dodged another kiss.

"You wouldn't," Arthur mocked seriousness.

"Oh, but I would," Merlin pointed a finger at Arthur, playfully threatening him.

"Try to say a spell when you're laughing to death," Arthur said as he reached for Merlin's sides and started to tickle her. Merlin erupted into a fit of laughter. She tried to get away from him with little success. They rolled off the bed and onto the floor with a muffled _thud_. Arthur pulled her in close and kissed her forehead. They remained cuddled on the floor in a tangled mess of limbs until Gwaine knocked on the door wanting to leave for dinner.


	14. Chapter 14

Next to Merlin Jeffery, the portly driver who fetched her from the train station, started to whistle as they rode the elevator from the car garage under the palace. Merlin inspected her outfit for the hundredth time today. Her mother helped her pick it out. Hunith wanted to make sure her daughter looked presentable in case she ran into anyone incredibly important, like the King. Hunith was also over the moon that Arthur and Merlin were now dating. Merlin ran her slightly sweaty hands down the front of her blue sun dress and adjusted her green cardigan. Her glasses were tucked away in her luggage.

The door rolled open to reveal a young woman with long dark hair, dressed in a black pencil skirt, white blouse and stiletto heels. Her arms were crossed behind her back and one end of her mouth pulled up in a half-smile at the sight of Merlin.

"You must be Arthur's guest," She said, voice breathy and melodic. "Welcome. I'm Arthur's sister, Morgana."

Of course, Merlin thought to herself. Morgana was a lot prettier in person. "Nice to meet you," Merlin stepped out of the elevator car and bowed her head a little.

"I trust you had a pleasant journey," Morgana looped a long arm around one of Merlin's unsuspecting arm as if they were old friends and started walking.

"I did, thank you," Merlin said sheepishly and she looked behind her. "Er, what about my luggage?"

"Oh Jeffery will take care of it," Morgana pulled Merlin along. "I'll take you to Arthur. I'm sure he'll want to see you." Morgana smiled at Merlin and cocked her head. Merlin attempted to smile back, thoroughly thrown off by Morgana and her friendly nature. Arthur had made her out to be a bit of a brat. Then again, Merlin concluded, siblings don't always get along.

Morgana led Merlin down several long hallways, all brightly lit with red carpeting. The walls were covered in paintings of animals, people, as well as dramatic war depictions and peaceful nature scenes. One hallway was even decked out with large tapestries. Morgana would occasionally point out a piece of artwork she liked or could recall the history of its author. Merlin did her best to seem interested in Morgana's words but she was more anxious to see Arthur.

They finally came to a stop at two large wooden doors and Morgana let go of Merlin's arm.

"Arthur should be in there," Morgana motioned to the door with her head. "It's his own little office like he's some sort of grown up." She rolled her eyes and smiled warmly.

Merlin thanked Morgana, pushed opened the door after a light knock and slipped through the opening. Arthur was sitting in a big dark green chair behind a large, old desk. He was wearing tan trousers and a black dress shirt. He looked up from his work and smiled.

"Merlin!" Arthur quickly exited his chair and ran over to her. He picked her up, kissed her, and spun her around. "Sorry I wasn't there to meet you. My father and I had some business to attend to."

"That's alright," Merlin said, finally relaxing now that she was with Arthur. "Morgana was there to meet me."

"Really?" Arthur sucked in his chin and frowned. "I told her not to."

"It was fine," Merlin shrugged. "She was very kind."

"She usually goes out of her way to embarrass me when women come to visit," Arthur said flatly.

"You have a lot of lady callers?" Merlin teased.

"I'm a handsome prince," Arthur smiled. "Of course."

"Your ego is astounding," Merlin shook her head.

"I'll show you around," Arthur kissed her cheek and took her hand. Merlin followed Arthur around the palace, wandering in and out of rooms with gold ceilings, overstuffed furniture, and too much art that didn't really go together but was most likely very expensive.

By the time Merlin's mind was numb from looking at too many rooms, Arthur pulled her into a room with a sly smile and a glint in his eye.

"And this," He stretched out his arms like he was presenting something. "Is the library. I think you'll like this room."

Merlin looked around. This particular room was two stories tall, lit by the large windows at the end of it and the soft lights that hung from the ceiling. The walls were lined with books of all shapes and sizes. Merlin left Arthur's side to investigate the rest of the room. A handsome wooden staircases lead to the balcony that ran around the room with more books. Gold lamps and red sofas were placed around the room for reading.

"I feel like Belle from Beauty and the Beast," Merlin said, turning to Arthur.

"I used to have my French lessons in here," Arthur said sticking his hands in his pockets. "I hated this place for a long time."

"I love it," Merlin said, pulling out a book to inspect it.

"It is quite cosy," Arthur nodded his head. A grandfather clock chimed from somewhere in the room. Arthur looked at his watch and hummed. "Hungry?"

"Yes," Merlin said after a moment.

"Good," Arthur bounced on his toes. "Because it's dinnertime."

Arthur, Morgana, and Merlin sat at one end of a long table. Dishes filled with various vegetables, fruits, meats, cheeses, and salads were placed artfully on the table for the three to dine on. The King usually ate in his own chambers; Merlin was relieved to hear this as she didn't think she was up for meeting Arthur's father.

Arthur and Merlin quietly exchanged happy looks as they ate in silence. Morgana sighed loudly and looked at Merlin from across the table.

"Arthur tells me you practice magic," Morgana bat her striking green eyes Merlin's way. Merlin swallowed hard. "Oh don't be shy. He wouldn't shut up about you yesterday."

"Erm, yes," Merlin met Morgana's intense gaze. "I was actually born with magic, so I'm kind of stuck with it."

"She's quite good," Arthur said, gesturing with his knife.

"Oh yes, I heard," Morgana said after popping a cherry tomato into her mouth. "I was most entertained by the stories I heard about your weekend up north. Sounds like you and Arthur make a dynamic duo."

Merlin nodded and looked over at Arthur, smiled slightly.

"So how long have you two been an item?" Morgana pressed.

"Morgana," Arthur warned. "Don't overwhelm our guest with questions."

"What, I'm just making polite conversation," Morgana pouted at her brother. "After all, I would like to get to know the woman who has caught my brother's eye."

"A little under a month," Arthur replied flatly.

"Oh by the way," Morgana cocked her head at Arthur. "Lady Kate is coming to visit tomorrow."

Arthur's fork dropped to his plate in a loud clang which echoed in the large room. He quickly picked it up and idly pushed his food around his plate "Lady Kate?"

"Mhmm," Morgana replied musically. "Father told me she'll be staying for a few days."

Arthur said nothing. Morgana smiled slyly at Merlin then excused herself from the table.

"Who is Lady Kate?" Merlin asked after a few minutes passed.

"A friend of Morgana's," Arthur finally looked at her. "Don't worry about it." Merlin wasn't quite settled with Arthur's sudden stand-offish tone but didn't push the topic further.

Merlin finally found her room with the help of Arthur, though she wasn't sure if she would ever figure out how to navigate the many halls of the palace. To Merlin's delight, it wasn't decked out in ugly flower wallpaper like the last room Arthur had assigned to her. She threw herself on the bed and rolled in the soft down comforter. Arthur plopped next to her, leaned over her, and cupped her face in his hand.

"I missed those fantastic blue eyes of yours," Arthur said and kissed her. Their lips and tongues danced together. Merlin felt lightheaded and exhilarated by the increasingly passionate kisses. Arthur slowly moved his mouth from Merlin's lips to her chin and down her neck, playfully hovering in each spot he kissed, making Merlin feel very warm all over. Arthur traced his lips along her collar bone all the while slowly moving the cardigan and the strap of Merlin's dress aside to expose her shoulders. He kissed each of them lightly and looked up at Merlin, breathing slowly.

Merlin wrapped her arms around Arthur's head and kissed him eagerly, wanting nothing more than to lose herself in his kisses. Her hands drifted down the front of his neck and found the buttons of his shirt. She slowly unbuttoned it. Arthur hummed happily and kissed her neck as he helped her remove his shirt. Merlin traced her fingers along his chest and stomach, taking in the light indentations created by his muscles. In a swift motion, Arthur rolled over so Merlin was now on top of him.

Merlin looked at the prince. "Your wounds healed nicely," She said, fingers tracing the slight scar one of the scratches had left behind.

"Thanks to your skillful hands," Arthur's voice rumbled in his chest. Arthur put his hands on Merlin's shoulders and took of her cardigan, throwing it to one side of the bed. Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur again. His hands drifted down her back, located the zipper of the dress and slowly unzipped Merlin out of her clothing. Merlin giggled at Arthur's hands against her now exposed back.

"If we are going to do this, I want the drapes closed at least," Merlin smiled.

"Oh right," Arthur said, starting to get up. Merlin stopped him and sent an enchantment to close the drapes. "Your eyes are a bit haunting when they go all glow-y like that."

"Shut up," Merlin stuck her tongue out and kissed Arthur eagerly.


	15. Chapter 15

Arthur woke Merlin with a light kiss on the forehead the next morning. Merlin open one sleepy and looked up at him.

"You're already dressed?" Merlin scrunched her face in the sunlight light peeping in through drapes.

"I have a meeting with my father," Arthur said quietly, playing with her hair. "I told someone down in the kitchen to bring up your breakfast. Feel free to wander about the palace if you want."

"Are you always this busy with meetings?" Merlin pouted.

"Some days more than others," Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin before he left. Merlin let her head fall back onto the mountain of fluffy pillows she had slept on and stretched. A few minutes later, a girl in a white apron shuffled in and set a tray on a small table across the room.

"Good mornin', Miss," She said, bowing her head to Merlin a little and then promptly left. Merlin crawled out of bed, taking a blanket with her and inspected the tray of tea, toast, sausage, fresh-cut fruit, and hard-boiled eggs. She happily munched on a piece of toast as she wandered about her room, looking at all the antique looking trinkets and vases placed around the room. Merlin made a note to not even breathe on anything for fear she might break some priceless piece of work.

After picking through what she wanted from the breakfast tray, Merlin quickly dressed and went exploring. She poked her head into rooms that had open doors, though the closed ones were tempting to slip behind as well. She had just turned down a new hallway when she saw Lance leaving one of the rooms and walked towards her.

"Lance?" Merlin said in disbelief, albeit thrilled to see a familiar face.

"Lin," Lance smiled. He was dressed in a suit and had product in his usually unruly hair. "What a surprise."

"I'd have to agree," Merlin smiled. "What on earth are you doing at the palace?"

"Security meeting," Lance said as if Merlin should have known ahead of time.

"Security meeting?" Merlin repeating, eyes narrowing.

"Yes, I'm the tech support for Arthur's security team" Lance shrugged. "I make sure Arthur's phone isn't bugged or his computer hacked or what have you. I also monitor the security cameras around the campus as well as the ones we've installed outside of the Prince's room."

"Really?" Merlin said, trying to act less shocked than she actually was. That would explain why Lance seemed glued to his computer some days. "How did I not know this?"

"It's more of a hush-hush sort of thing," Lance smiled.

"Does Gwen know?" Merlin asked after a moment.

"Yeah," Lance nodded. "I told her not to tell for security purposes."

"Right," Merlin processed the information. "I supposed I forget that Arthur is so protected. I mean, his friends _do_ double as his body guards."

"And he has you," Lance filled in quickly. "You saved his life on more occasions that any other of his friends. He's lucky."

Merlin blushed. "Yeah, funny how that happened."

"Well, I should be going," Lance sighed. "I'm meeting Gwen's parents tonight and I need to get myself mentally prepared."

"Oh, you'll be fine," Merlin said warmly. Lance chucked and bade her an enjoyable rest of the break. Merlin proceeded down the hall and ducked into another room that had an open door. This one looked a bit like an office, with a large desk and an arm chair, shelves filled with books, and other assorted bits that belonged in an office. Merlin wandered to the window, realising that she finally caught a view of the royal gardens that Arthur had mentioned yesterday on their tour. The flowers were just starting to bloom, the trees had been well manicured to geometric shapes and the gravel paths had been groomed.

Two people walking away from the palace in close conversation down one of the garden paths. Merlin recognised one of them as Arthur, his blonde hair and broad shoulders giving him away. At his side was a woman in expensive looking clothing and loosely curled sandy coloured hair.

"I see Lady Kate has arrived," Morgana said from behind Merlin, causing her to jump a little. Morgana glided to the window beside Merlin. "I've been looking for you."

"Does Arthur know Lady Kate well?" Merlin ask, watching Arthur and Lady Kate laugh.

"They have quite a history, actually," Morgana observed as Lady Kate hooked her arm around Arthur's.

Merlin tried not to sound like a jealous girlfriend. "What sort of history?"

"Lady Kate isn't just anyone to Arthur," Morgana started, finally turning to Merlin.

"What do you mean?"

"Kate and your Arthur were very serious until last September. Deeply in love, I believe is what he told me. They were inseparable. Then suddenly she left, breaking all ties with him and his heart. He moped around the palace for weeks before shipping off to university. I heard she married this past winter."

"Really," Merlin swallowed hard.

"But I wouldn't worry about Lady Kate," Morgana touched Merlin's arm in a motherly sort of way. "Arthur's just being a gentleman and entertaining a guest."

"I wasn't worried," Merlin mumbled. She turned back to the window and watched Arthur hand Lady Kate a flower he had picked. Lady Kate seemed to beam at Arthur.

Morgana sighed. "Anyway, Arthur is obviously tied up so you should come shopping with me."

"Shopping?" Merlin pried her eyes from the window. "I, uh, don't know about that. I'm not the greatest at fashion."

"Oh not to worry, my dear Merlin," Morgana pulled her away from the window. "I will teach you the ways."

Merlin had to admit, shopping with Morgana was fun in that Morgana seemed to have an opinion on everything that a store had to offer. Merlin also discovered that Morgana frequented fashion shows based on her constantly commenting on styles she had seen in Paris or Milan _months_ ago. She pulled Merlin around stores, urging her to try on outfits that cost more than Merlin's entire wardrobe. Most of all, Merlin enjoyed that Arthur's sister seemed to take an interest in her in a friendly way and not simply in an I-Should-Be-Nice-To-You-Because-You're-A-Guest sort of way. She would ask about her classes as well as where Merlin grew up ect. Over lunch Merlin quietly divulged some entertaining stories about her magical mishaps as a child, to which Morgana would laugh and ask for more stories.

They returned from their outing with a few bags in hand, one of which contained a sweater Morgana insisted on purchasing for Merlin. They were a few minutes late to dinner so they gave their belongings to one of the palace staff and shuffled into the dining room. Arthur and a woman were already seated, heads together talking. Merlin immediately assumed it was Lady Kate.

"Back from shopping," Arthur observed with a critical eye. "Morgana, you have a serious problem."

"A woman of my standing needs an updated closet," Morgana defended as she seated herself. "Last season's clothing went to charity."

"I hope you weren't too bored," Arthur said to Merlin with a smile, obviously remembering that Merlin wasn't all that fond of shopping.

Merlin smiled back. "No, it was good fun."

"I'm Lady Kate," the woman cut in quickly, looking at Merlin brightly. She was quite pretty, with big brown eyes and freckled skin. Merlin found that she was suddenly overcome with a feeling of fondness for the woman. This confused her as it didn't feel natural.

"Merlin," She finally said, forcing a smile.

"Arthur said you go to university together," Lady Kate said, looking at Arthur now.

"Yes," Merlin said simply, wanting to add that she and the Prince were dating but bit her tongue to avoid sounding predatory. Surely Arthur would have filled her in on that important piece of information.

"And to what pleasure do we owe this visit, Kate?" Morgana stepped in. "I hear you've married. Tired of your husband already?"

Lady Kate whipped her head around quickly, seeming to be thrown off by the question. "Oh, well, that's why I'm here. You see, it's not going well. Henry and I just didn't get along much so we're in the process of a divorce. It's all very quiet, you see. I needed some time to myself."

"Henry?" Morgana cocked her head. "I thought your husband's name was Phillip."

Lady Kate blinked quickly then smiled. "Oh, I call him Henry. It's his middle name."

"Oh," Morgana said simply, taking a drink of water. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that. You are welcome to stay for as long as you need."

"Yes of course," Arthur said finally, resting his hand on Lady Kate's wrist. This gesture unnerved Merlin. The Lady smiled warmly at Arthur and then went eating her food.

Arthur was in the mood for being lazy after a long day of meetings so he suggested watching a film in the personal cinema. Morgana declined the offer as she hated her brother's taste in films and gracefully departed for her room. Lady Kate was quick to agree, so the three of them found themselves in the miniature version of a cinema complete with popcorn and ridiculously comfy chairs. Arthur selected _300_ for their viewing pleasure and seated himself between Lady Kate and Merlin.

Merlin didn't particularly care for this film, but she couldn't concentrate on it even if she wanted due to the fact that Lady Kate and Arthur were constantly whispering to each other. She would even catch Lady Kate touching Arthur's leg more affectionately that Merlin would have liked. This resulted in Merlin mentally freaking out. Her magic was boiling and tingling all over. She resisted throwing a spell at Lady Kate so she nasty boils would form on that pretty face of hers. Merlin was also kicking herself because she wasn't making any attempt to stop this ridiculous scene. Half her mind was rationalizing that Arthur and Kate were old friends – well, more than that, once upon a time- so naturally they would be so intimate around each other. But her other half was screaming _ARTHUR IS WITH YOU! _

Finally Merlin excused herself from the spectacle, feigning exhaustion from her shopping excursion and sulked out of the room. She found her room and paced for what seemed like hours trying to calm her mind and her magic. She eventually threw herself onto the bed. Moments later she heard someone padding down the hallway. Merlin quickly rolled off the bed and out of her room, hoping it was Arthur coming to apologise for ignoring her all evening. Instead she found Lady Kate walking by with a determined look about her. She was wearing a cape. A _cape?_

"Oh," Merlin said, heart sinking. Lady Kate looked surprised to see Merlin suddenly popping out of a room.

"Oh hello," Lady Kate adjusted her cape. "I didn't know anyone was staying down this wing."

Merlin crossed her arms and leaned against the door jamb. "Where are you off to?"

"I'm just taking a walk," Lady Kate forced a smile. "To clear my head."

"I see." Merlin said simply.

"You don't seem to like me," Lady Kate said after a second.

"Well, I-um," Merlin fumbled. She didn't realise that her dislike of Lady Kate's actions was noticeable. "Sorry."

"Oh it's no matter," Lady Kate waved her hand. "I would look suspicious too if an old girlfriend walked into Arthur's life again."

"So he told you were are...dating," Merlin said slowly, mentally rejoicing.

"Oh yes," Lady Kate smirked. "It's cute that he's taken a shine a commoner such as yourself."

"Commoner?" Merlin sputtered.

"I'm sure he's told you that titles done matter and all that nonsense," Lady Kate giggled. "He always was a romantic underneath that tough exterior. But in the end, he'll throw you out like yesterday's bread when he finally gets some sense into his head. He needs to marry someone with position, someone people can respect."

"Someone like you?" Merlin sat bitterly. The urge to thrust all the magic she knew at Lady Kate was almost uncontrollable.

"Naturally," Lady Kate cocked her head. "I just thought I should warn you now so you don't end up with a broken heart later."

"How considerate," Merlin said through clenched teeth. She had heard enough, she turned her back to Lady Kate and disappeared into her room to yell into her mountain of pillows.


	16. Chapter 16

Magic surged through Merlin's limbs, waking her up with a start. She was still wearing yesterday's clothing. She flexed her hands, confused as to why her magic had decided to go haywire. A breakfast tray had already come while Merlin was asleep but she had no appetite. A soft knock came on her door and Arthur let himself in.

"Arthur," Merlin said, turning around and quickly fixing her bed-head.

"Good morning," Arthur said, looking past Merlin. He looked stiff and his eyes didn't focus on anything.

"What's wrong?" Merlin said, her magic giving her an electric jolt as Arthur stepped towards her. Merlin realised Arthur had a weird aura which her magic didn't like. She leaned back instinctively. Something was definitely off.

"I have been thinking," Arthur started, his eyes dead of any emotion. "My father has me busy with meetings and I haven't been able to give you much attention. So I think its best that you go home or back to university."

"What," Merlin blinked.

Arthur didn't look at her. "It's the best option."

"Arthur," Merlin leaned forward causing her magic to spark again. "I don't mind that you are busy. I understand as heir to the throne you have duties. I can just hang around Morgana."

"Morgana doesn't need you following her around," Arthur said gruffly. "I'll send for Jeffery to drive you to the train station. He'll have a ticket for you."

"This is ridiculous," Merlin stood up and pulled at Arthur's tie to make him look at her. He didn't seem to recognise her. The warmth he usually addressed her with was completely absent.

Arthur removed her hands. "Don't make a scene, Merlin."

Merlin opened her mouth to protest further but Arthur turned on his heel and left the room. Merlin followed him out, trying to form a coherent sentence but stopped when she spotted Lady Kate standing against the wall opposite of Merlin's door, watching Arthur storm down the hall.

"Goodness, he's in a mood," Lady Kate cooed. The same sort of energy was emitting from Lady Kate. "Told you he'd toss you out."

Merlin said nothing, rolling through her mental index of curses. Lady Kate could do with a pig snout, Merlin thought as she retreated to her room. She threw what little she had laying about into her luggage and left her room wanting to break everything in her path. Something was very off but Merlin couldn't put her finger on it. Her magic wouldn't be brimming like this if that wasn't the case.

Jeffery found her and took her luggage to the car.

"Merlin?" Morgana came around the corner as if she had been running. "What-Why are you leaving?"

"Arthur told me to," Merlin said, the words caught awkwardly in her throat.

"Why?" Morgana seemed just as lost as Merlin. "He was so excited for you to visit."

"He said that he had too many meetings," Merlin tried to shrug it off.

"Nonsense," Morgana insisted. "There are certainly enough hours in the day for you two to still have fun even with the meetings."

"I think Lady Kate has something to do with it," Merlin mumbled, sounding more bitter than she intended.

Morgana thought for a moment. "Really?"

"Well something isn't right," Merlin huffed. She told Morgana about her weird magic surges with Arthur and with Lady Kate.

"Well," Morgana flipped her hair. "They say trust your gut."

"I think I need to talk to Gaius about it," Merlin concluded.

"The physician?" Morgana raised her eyebrows. "Oh, I do suppose he is one of our magic scholars. Yes, do consult him. My brother is an idiot but this is certainly out of character."

When Jeffery came back to escort Merlin to the car, she asked if she could be taken to Gaius' address instead of the train station. Jeffery simply nodded. Morgana gave Merlin her phone number instructing her to text her the minute she had any information. She promised keep Merlin posted if her brother kept acting strangely as well.

Alice seemed surprised to see Merlin on her doorstep with a suitcase and a sad face.

"My dear child, whatever is the matter?" Alice ushered Merlin inside.

"Is Gaius home?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, he's upstairs," Alice pointed to the stairs. "Is everything alright?"

"No," Merlin's shoulders dropped. "Magic troubles of royal magnitude."

"Oh," Alice's eyes widened. "Well, up you get then." Merlin weakly smiled at Alice and proceeded up to Gaius' office. She had spent many weekends at this little town home. It felt like a second home. It made Merlin feel better to be around familiar objects.

"Merlin?" Gaius looked up from a book. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I think Arthur's in trouble," Merlin sat in an arm chair across from Gaius.

"Does that surprise anyone," Gaius closed his book and rested his hands on top of it. "What's the problem this time?"

"I'm not sure actually," Merlin went into a recount of Arthur, Lady Kate and the events. It sounded like a case of jealousy if the part about magic was left out.

"It sounds as if Arthur is under some kind of spell," Gaius said after some thought. "And I think Lady Kate is somehow involved."

"But does she possess magic?" Merlin leaned forward in her chair. "I mean, is there some sort of list of known people who have magic."

"There is," Gaius said. "And she is not part of it. I think we would have known years ago if that were the case." Merlin chewed her lip idly. They hadn't come to any conclusions beyond the fact that something strange was going on and it frustrated her. Alice brought up tea and freshly made scones for Gaius and Merlin to munch on. Merlin was grateful for the food as her stomach had suddenly realised it was quite empty.

A text from Morgana came in an hour later.

_Did you and Arthur break up as well? -MP_

_No. Or at least, I don't think so._

_Oh dear. -MP_

_Morgana? _

_I just caught them snogging. -MP_

_Please tell me you're joking._

_Do you want pictures? -MP_

_No._

Merlin's heart felt like it had twisted out of her rib cage and stomped on. Her mobile dropped from her limp fingers to the floor causing Gaius to turn his attention to her.

"What is it?"

"It seems that I've lost him," Merlin croaked.

"Lost him?" Gaius seemed confused. "Is the Prince missing?"

"No," Merlin shook her head and heaved a sigh. "I mean, Lady Kate and Arthur were caught kissing by Morgana."

"Oh Merlin," Gaius said in a comforting tone. "Do I get the feeling that your feelings for Arthur are beyond general fondness?

"Yes," Merlin whispered. Merlin hadn't told Gaius about the full extent of her relationship with Arthur as of recent. It felt weird to tell Gaius, who was like a grandfather, that she..._loved_ the prince. That sent a chill down Merlin's back. She hadn't realised it until now. She was in love with Arthur who had now pushed her away.

"My child," Gaius smiled. "I have seen Prince Arthur care for no one like he does you. You have not lost him. Someone or something is clearly clouding his judgement."

Alice came into the room again after the doorbell rang.

"There are two men here for you, Merlin," She said. Merlin got up, exchanging confused looks with Gaius. She followed Alice downstairs to find Leon and Gwaine standing in the entry way.

"What are you two doing here?" Merlin asked. She was beyond happy to see them.

"We're looking for you," Gwaine said ruffling Merlin's hair like she was a dog. "Jeffery told us where he took you. So what's the deal?"

"Arthur kicked me out,"

"So we noticed," Leon grumbled. "He's all messed in the head."

"More than usual?" Merlin tried to make a joke. Gwaine smiled.

"No, he's all aloof," Leon scratched his stubble on his cheek. "He keeps talking about rings and proposals."

"We thought he was talking about you," Gwaine said, looking confused. "But then he told us that he had forgiven _her_ for leaving him for another man."

"_Her_ being Lady Kate?" Merlin asked hoping she was wrong. Gwaine and Leon both nodded.

"Oh."

"Exactly," Leon replied. "We know Arthur and we know he really cares about you. So we were all very confused when he started talking about Lady Kate and _only_ about Lady Kate. Then we heard from Morgana that you had left."

"Kicked out," Merlin corrected. "We have to fix this. Whatever _this_ is."

"You've got that right," Gwaine scoffed. "I caught Lady Kate sneaking into the palace last night."

"I caught her as she was leaving," Merlin jumped in. "She was going for a walk."

Gwaine made a face. "But the funny part of it was that I could have sworn her eyes were gold for a moment, like when you do your magic thing."

"Are you sure?" Merlin was pleased at this new information. Gwaine shrugged.

"So what are we going to do about Arthur?" Leon pressed.

"It's not like the King is going to disapprove with Arthur's sudden choice of women," Merlin mumbled. "He needs to marry someone with position." She was echoing Lady Kate's words from the night before.

"Nonsense," Gwaine crossed his arms in protest.

"She has a point," Leon said quietly. "It's not like a union between the two would be looked down upon."

"But Arthur was mental about you, Lin!" Gwaine insisted. "He wouldn't shut up about you months ago. I was so happy for the guy. He'd finally found someone who he seemed to truly love and care about."

"Thanks Gwaine," Merlin smiled at his support for her failed relationship with the Prince.

"Either way, I don't think this is right," Leon interjected.

"Join the club," Merlin chuckled bitterly.

* * *

Another text buzzed in that evening.

_You aren't going to like tomorrow's paper. –MP_

_Why?_

_I can't tell you. –MP_

_That's way too cryptic for my liking._

_Please tell me you have figured out whatever has my brother so obsessed with LK? -MP_

_Nothing yet. WHAT is in the PAPER?_

_LK hasn't left Arthur's side. It's gross how chummy they are. –MP_

_PAPER MORGANA_

Frustrated, Merlin paced the guest bedroom of Gaius' house. Another night of little sleep was ahead of her. Out of mental exhaustion, Merlin finally collapsed on the twin bed around 3am. She awoke three hours later at the _thunk_ of the morning paper hitting the doorstep. Merlin sped downstairs to read the head line: ROYAL ENGAGEMENT: LADY KATE AND PRINCE ARTHUR TO TIE THE KNOT. The subheading read: Prince Arthur declares his love and intention to marry the Lady Kate in exclusive interview.

Merlin fumbled for her mobile and called Morgana.

"I see you got the paper," Morgana greeted her.

"I don't even know what to say," Merlin's words came tumbling out.

"I'm right there with you," Morgana sounded worried. "Lady Kate was gushing about wedding dresses last night."

"Any _other_ new developments?" Merlin insisted.

"Yes, actually," Morgana said after a moment. "Usually Arthur and I bicker at least once a day. He doesn't even seem to acknowledge the people around him. It's like he's this walking, talking shell."

"I need to get back into the palace," Merlin concluded.

"I'll work on it," Morgana said and hung up. Merlin couldn't handle all of this weirdness. This wasn't Arthur. Despite their history, there was little logic in his actions with Lady Kate. Merlin threw the paper into the entry way of the house and closed the door behind her. She needed a walk. Few people were out at this hour and that's exactly what Merlin wanted.


	17. Chapter 17

Merlin was walking past Hyde Park when she spotted a familiar blond haired woman with red eyes. Victoria. The vampire turned, realising Merlin was staring at her and smiled slyly.

"Emrys," Victoria purred as she approached.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin asked, not really excited about running into a vampire at 7 in the morning.

"Hunting," Victoria licked her lips. "The picking is slim in the woods this time of year."

"That's just..." Merlin tried to find the right words for how she felt about standing by a being that probably killed a few people recently. "Gross."

Victoria cackled. "What has Emrys so troubled?"

"Who says I'm troubled?"

"I am very well versed in reading people," Victoria sighed. "Now what is the matter with the great sorceress?"

"Arthur."

"Ah yes," Victoria stuck out her chin. "An engagement I've read. It seems to me that your loyalty and love have tangled themselves, young Emrys. Let me ease your mind. Lady Kate is not human."

"She isn't?" Merlin's ears pricked up.

"Of course not," Victoria replied. "She used to be but I have some intelligence that may interest you."

"What's the catch?" Merlin said.

"No catch," Victoria smiled. "Take it as a reward for sparing my life a few months ago. Lady Kate is a succubus, a magical being with the skills of seduction and some pretty powerful dark magic. But it appears that Lady Kate has her eye on more than Arthur. She wants that crown. The power is what she craves. I wouldn't be surprised that she'll kill Arthur and his father and perhaps Morgana when she gets the chance. Eat their souls right out."

"I have to stop her,"

"Clearly," Victoria agreed. "The succubus is a disgusting creature."

"Says the blood sucker," Merlin couldn't help but say.

Victoria ignored Merlin's comment. "No doubt she has taken the form of Lady Kate under the knowledge that Arthur had a serious relationship with the _real_ Kate."

"What happened to the real one, then?"

"My guess is she killed her," Victoria mused.

"I really should go," Merlin said fumbling for her mobile.

"Be careful, Emrys," Victoria warned. "Whatever magic that creature is using on Prince Arthur is dark indeed. She could kill him if you make the wrong move at the wrong time."

Merlin nodded, turned around and ran back to Gaius' house. She relayed Victoria's information as quickly as she could to Gaius as he sat, dumbfounded.

"Victoria gave you this information?" He finally said.

"Yes," Merlin said. "And good thing too. We have to act now." She quickly texted Morgana.

_I have to get to the palace NOW_

_I'll send a car. Do you have news? –MP_

_Do I ever..._

Morgana met Merlin in the palace garage, took her up the staff stairwell and into Morgana's chambers. On the way Merlin repeated her information as Morgana listened silently.

"What do we do now?" Morgana paced.

"We need to get Arthur away from Lady Kate so I can try to break whatever enchantment he's under," Merlin said. She had brought her magic book with never realising it would get any use over the holiday.

"That's nearly impossible," Morgana muttered. "She's by his side every waking moment. And Arthur follows her like a puppy. It's despicable."

"Well we have to try something," Merlin watched Morgana pace.

"Got it," Morgana flailed her arms. This was the first time Merlin had seen a less than graceful movement from her. "She'll be interested in the wedding tiara. I can take her down to the vaults to see it."

"Perfect," Merlin stood up. "And I can sneak in and try to break Arthur's enchantment." Pleased with the idea, Morgana set off to find the two in question. She texted Merlin two minutes later.

_Down the hall, fifth door on the left._ _–MP_

Merlin stood by the door, listening to Morgana chatting to Lady Kate about the wedding tiara. The bate seemed to have worked. Merlin ran as silently as she could down the hall, five doors down. She found Arthur sitting on a couch, looking dazed.

"You aren't Kate," He said looking upset.

"No," Merlin said and sat next to him.

"I told you to leave," Arthur said pointedly. "I don't want to see you ever again."

"Shut up, you idiot," Merlin snapped and she flipped open her magic book. She held out her hand to Arthur and tried an enchantment she had bookmarked. She recited the words, let her magic flow through her to Arthur. Arthur simply sat there, glaring at her.

"I thought I told you not to use magic on me," Arthur bat her hand away. "Now where's Kate?"

"Not here," Merlin mumbled, looking for another enchantment.

"I love her so much,"

"I'm sure you do,"

"I'm going to mar-" Arthur was cut off midsentence as Merlin rose her hand to try another enchantment, his eyes flared red around the pupil. "NO MAGIC!"

Before Merlin knew what had happened, she was pinned to the floor, her hand behind her. Arthur had his knee in her back, slowly applying pressure.

"Arthur," Merlin wheezed. "I'm trying to help you."

"You are _trying_ to hurt me," Arthur said, anger rising. "Kate said you would try to hurt me."

"I would never harm you," Merlin squirmed as her arm felt like it was going to come out of its socket. "Kate is twisting your mind. She's not huma-ahhh!"

"_Never_ insult, Kate," Arthur pressed into her back. Merlin had quite enough of this. She muttered an enchantment that sent Arthur flying back into the couch. She quickly stood up to face a very angry prince.

"What is going on?" Lady Kate rushed into the room, eyes narrowing at the sight of Merlin.

"My love," Arthur cooed. "It's like you said, Merlin is here to kill me."

"I am not!" Merlin turned to Lady Kate. "Your _fiancée_ had tricked your mind. She wants your throne."

"I'd give her the universe if I could," Arthur said lazily, eyes blazing red again. Merlin rolled her eyes.

"I see your efforts were fruitless," Lady Kate smiled and chuckled.

Suddenly Lady Kate was on the floor, Morgana on top. She had tackled Lade Kate from behind. The two rolled around on the ground, wrestling with each other, complete with hair pulling.

"I've...got...her..." Morgana yelled to Merlin. "Fix Arthur!" Merlin rushed over to Arthur who was watching the scene with confusion.

"Kate?" He said simply. Merlin tried another enchantment but to no avail. A yelp came from Morgana that caused Merlin to relocate her attention. Morgana had been thrown into a wall and was rubbing her head. Lady Kate, on the other hand, had shown her true colours. The elegant Lady had grown black bat-like wings on her back, claws at the end of her fingers, a tail, and pointed teeth. Why must everything have pointed teeth, Merlin thought with an exasperated sigh.

"My sweet," Arthur looked at Lady Kate like he was about to cry. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing sweetie," the now much scarier Lady Kate hissed at Arthur.

"Okay," Arthur replied in child-like manner.

"You have been nothing but a thorn in my side, _Merlin_," Kate glared at Merlin. "I thought this would be an easy job. But then I show up to find Prince Arthur has found a little pet. And a magical _pet_ at that."

"Too bad for you," Merlin said steadily.

The succubus laughed, exposing her snake-like tongue. "You are no match for me, you stupid girl."

"Hmm." Merlin thrust her hands out, letting a wave of magic hit Lady Kate. It pushed her across the room, colliding into a table with flowers. Morgana cheered from her spot on the floor.

"NO!" Arthur yelled and tackled Merlin to the ground again.

"I've trained him well," the succubus flew up out of the broken vase and table and landed next to Merlin and Arthur. "Up, sweetie." Arthur obeyed like a dog. Merlin sent another wave of magic at Lady Kate but was deflected. The succubus uttered an enchantment that started to choke Merlin. Merlin writhed on the floor, gasping for breath. She could see Arthur just staring at her, eyes hollow.

"We heard crashing,"Someone had come into the room. The enchantment was suddenly released and Merlin gasped for air. Gwaine, Percival, and Leon had run into the room.

"Get her!" Morgana ordered the boys. Lady Kate hissed and made a rope of magic loop around Percival causing him to fall to the floor like a plank. This distracted the creature long enough for Merlin to get to her feet and try a spell Gaius had given her before she had left for the palace. She yelled the words from memory, pushing out her magic with all the strength she could muster. Lady Kate looked horrified for a second, her eyes rolled back and then dropped to the floor.

"Is it dead?" Gwaine asked Merlin.

"No," Merlin shook her head. "Just stunned. You should probably tie her up with something strong before she wakes up." Another _thud_ came from behind Merlin. It was Arthur. He was on the ground, eyes closed. Merlin dropped next to him.

"Arthur," She shook him. "Arthur, talk to me."

"What's wrong with him?" Leon came to Merlin's side.

"I-I don't know," Merlin listened to Arthur's chest. There was still a heartbeat. A second later, a blue orb came from Arthur's parted lips and burst. Merlin squinted at the momentary burst of blinding light. The room was still for a moment until a cough came from Arthur.

"Oh good," Morgana sighed. She was finally standing.

"Merlin?" Arthur croaked as he looked around. "Leon? What happened?"


	18. Chapter 18

Merlin had been in the palace library for hours. She had been placed there by Leon until further notice. The King was not happy about the events that had transgressed that afternoon and was in a conference with Gaius, Leon, Arthur, and Morgana. The succubus creature had been locked down in a dungeon under several enchantments to keep her from escaping. Merlin had her head in her hands, exhausted and anxious.

Lance wandered into the library.

"Hey-a, Lin," he said as he sat next to Merlin. "I heard you had an exciting day."

"Understatement of the year," Merlin finally looked at Lance. He had a laptop with him.

"I've been going over the security footage," Lance gestured to his computer. "She was smart and avoided cameras like the plague when she wasn't around Arthur. We probably would have never caught her if you hadn't intervened."

Merlin said nothing. Lance sat in silence with her. She was happy to have the company. It was well after dark before Leon came into the library.

"The King would like to see you," Leon said to Merlin.

"Me?" Merlin felt faint.

"Yours is the only story he hasn't heard." Leon shrugged and gestured for Merlin to follow. He led her up a staircase and a hallway she had yet to venture down. She was led though a set of heavy doors to a large room with a long table. The King was standing at the end of it, hands on his hips in the same manner she had seen Arthur pose. He just _looked_ kingly. Of course, Merlin had seen plenty of pictures of the King, but the real thing felt threatening.

"Merlin, I take it," The King's voice grumbled.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Merlin bowed her head. Leon left her side and closed the doors behind him.

"Based on the reports from my son, daughter, and his head of security, you are the one responsible for unmasking this..._thing_."

"Yes, Sire," Merlin answered, looking at her feet.

"For that, I will be eternally grateful," The King smiled. "It seems this is the second time you have saved my son's life."

"I'm just looking out for him, Sire."

"It has also come to my attention that you and The Prince are romantically involved," The King continued, smile quickly fading. "And to add to your list of assets, you are also a sorceress."

"Yes, Sire," Merlin's knees felt like they were going to give out.

"I've never liked magic, but I have a team of scholars who help me deal with it," The King rubbed the back of his neck. He looked tired. "But it appears Arthur has found one of the few sorcerers who seem to want to protect royalty and not destroy it."

"Sir," Merlin finally said. "I would never use my ability out of malice. I see it as a force for good, not evil."

"A wise choice," The King agreed. "I advise you keep it that way. As for your relationship to Arthur, while I do want him to marry someone with position and a title, he seems quite attached to you: A commoner _and_ sorceress."

"Sire,"

"I realise that my son has to make his own decisions and his feelings are something I cannot fight," The Kings eyes bore into Merlin. "But I warn you, if this relationship continues the press will hound you and harass you. And if you bring shame upon this house, you will have to answer to me, do you understand?"

"Yes, Sire," Merlin felt like throwing up due to nerves. The King dismissed her and she did her best to walk normally out of the room even though Merlin's legs wanted nothing more than to give out. Leon escorted her down to the palace garage.

"I'm under orders to drive you back to the university," He said sadly.

"That's fine," Merlin nodded, happy to sit down.

"What did the King say?" Leon asked as he climbed into the driver's seat of the car.

"He thanked me," Merlin started. "He told me that if I ever shame the royal family I'm in big trouble."

"That doesn't sound too bad,"

Merlin stared at her hands. Leon proceeded to lecture her about what to tell the press if they found out that Merlin was involved in the Lady Kate fiasco. They were planning to break it to the media on Monday that the engagement was off, but were still working out the details of _why_. They couldn't, obviously, tell the media that Lady Kate was actually a soul sucking creature with bat wings. As for Lady Kate, she was put to death that evening, using Arthur's sword from the lake as it was the only thing that killed her.

Leon and Merlin arrived on campus at 3am. Merlin had drifted to sleep a few times on the car ride there. The university seemed so ordinary compared to her past three days. The sleepy campus was dimly lit by the street lamps and a light fog was rolling in. Leon escorted her to her room silently.

"Leon?" Merlin asked before her body guard left.

"Lin?" Leon's face was friendly.

"Should I stay away from Arthur?"

"Why do you say that?" Leon furrowed his eyebrows.

"I think it would be easier," Merlin fiddled with her keys. "I mean, who was I kidding? I couldn't possibly keep dating _Prince_ Arthur."

"Where is this coming from?" Leon rested his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Did the King say something?"

"Not really," Merlin shrugged. "I could just tell he didn't approve of me. I'm not good enough."

"Lin," Leon ducked his head so he could see Merlin's eyes. "You're too good for Arthur. You keep him grounded. Trust me."

"Okay," Merlin agreed just so Leon would stop looking at her.

"Good night, Lin,"

"Night."

The press release shocked the entire country. The heir to the throne had avoided yet another engagement. An in-depth reason was never given, the palace spokesman simply claimed 'personal matters'. This caused a heap of speculation from the papers. Thankfully, Merlin's name was never mentioned and journalists with tape recorders and cameras never came knocking at her door. Lance had filled Gwen in on the events that had happened before she returned to campus. She never pushed for Merlin to explain her side of the story. She simply hugged her friend and handed her a bar of chocolate.

Arthur returned to campus a week later after the press release. The girls around Merlin were excited to see that the price was, once again, single. Merlin ignored every text and phone call from Arthur. Whenever she saw Percival, Gwaine, or Leon she would duck into the closest building – a few times, bushes- just so she wouldn't have to face them.

She couldn't say that she had made up her mind when it came to Arthur. She still had strong feelings for Arthur but the King's words ate at her. She didn't want Arthur to be at war with his father because he's dating the wrong sort of girl. It didn't seem right. Gwen, of course, thought Merlin was being completely and utterly daft.

"You're putting yourself though misery for nothing," Gwen sighed.

"I'm making this easy on Arthur," Merlin repeated for the millionth time.

"I think he's suffering as well," Gwen pursed her lips and tapped her pencil on her calculator. "Lance says he doesn't leave his room much."

"Now that's just creepy," Merlin rolled her eyes. "Have you been peaking at the security camera feed by his room?"

"It's Lance's job," Gwen let out a smile. "And I'm interested."

Merlin sighed and stared down at her book. She had read the same sentence five times now. She finally gave up and retired for the night. She had barely shut the door when it opened again. Merlin spun around and Arthur was standing in the doorway, out of breath.

"Uh," Merlin was struck dumb. "Hi."

Arthur slowed his breathing. His cheeks were red and his eyes looked sad. "Hi."

Merlin watched Arthur open his mouth, think a bit, and then close it. He did this a few times.

"Oh just out with it!" Merlin finally said, frustrated.

Arthur snapped to attention. "I believe I have to apologise for a few things."

"You were under some sort of enchantment," Merlin rubbed her temples. "You have nothing to apologise for."

"I know," Arthur raked a hand through his hair. "But I feel like I've done something wrong. And, above all, I want to apologise for not telling you this sooner."

"Tell me what?" Merlin pressed.

Arthur decreased the space between them with a few large steps. He took her hands. "That I love you. And I've loved you since the day we met. I'm sorry that I haven't said this sooner."

"You love me?" Merlin's voice cracked.

"Fully and completely," Arthur's eyes seemed to sparkle. "You've bewitched me heart and soul."

Merlin smirked at that last statement. "No pun intended, I'm assuming."

"Of course," Arthur whispered. He leaned in and kissed Merlin, to which she happily returned. All of her worries were assuaged at that moment. It didn't matter what the King felt about their relationship or what the press may say once they got wind of Arthur's relationship with a commoner. This just felt right.

Merlin pulled away. "I love you, too." Arthur smiled and hugged her, picking her up off the floor. He set her down and kissed her once more, dipping her slightly.

"I also want to apologise for man handling you under Lady Kate's instruction," Arthur said as he gently massaged Merlin's shoulders. "Morgana said I tackled you at one point."

Merlin laughed. "I suppose that gets me back for tackling you in front of the guys."

"I suppose so," Arthur chucked at kissed her again. "So we're okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay," Merlin beamed at her Prince. "Besides, _somebody_ has to keep your royal arse out of trouble."

**_Fin_**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who read/reads this and for leaving such lovely comments. I certainly enjoyed writing this! There _will_ be an epilogue coming your way soon.

-J


	19. Epilogue

_Two Years Later:_

Morgana assessed her handiwork. She pursed her ruby painted lips and tapped her nose with an idea.

"We should pin back your hair," She said rushing over to the vanity.

"I can just push it behind my ear," Merlin offered, absentmindedly playing with the end of her hair.

"You have to look as close to flawless for pictures," Morgana hunted for some pins. "Sorry, Lin."

"Ugh," Merlin finally let herself sag in her dress. It had been picked by Morgana and the team of fashion specialists employed by the royal family. They worked with Merlin for hours, complaining about her lack of curves and boobs. After holding fabric up to Merlin's face forever, they chose a soft blue to compliment her eyes and a dress that had a scooped neckline. The bottom of it narrowed significantly by her knees which meant Merlin couldn't take her usual stride size as she awkwardly walked around in it. She felt like she was on stilts: they had also forced her to wear high heels for this event.

Merlin glanced at her reflection. She barely recognized her face. The makeup lady insisted on putting blush and eye liner so her features were nicely defined. She scowled at her face.

"Be sure to smile," Morgana giggled at the face Merlin was pulling. "You don't want the papers to have _that_ expression to fuss over."

"I know," Merlin rolled her eyes and stood very still as Morgana pinned back some of her hair.

"There," Morgana seemed pleased. "That way if it's windy, you won't get hair in your face."

"I don't want to do this," Merlin whined.

"You have to," Morgana smiled warmly. "You're engaged to Prince Arthur. The people want official pictures."

"I thought they got plenty of my face at graduation," Merlin said warily. She thought back to the commencement ceremony two months ago. The audience was flooded with journalists and photographers as well as annoyed parents who wanted to simply watch their child graduate. Merlin was instructed to look about as dolled up as she found herself today and advised to be as graceful as possible. Before she could get a congratulatory hug from her mother after the ceremony, Arthur pulled her aside insisting they were needed for press photos.

"Why?" Merlin had enjoyed a very peaceful, relatively press-free life at university while dating the Prince and she thought that extended until graduation.

"Because the royal family released an official statement about our engagement yesterday," Arthur said simply.

"They did _what?"_ Merlin about choked on her own spit. Flattering.

"Really, Lin," Arthur chucked. "You need to keep up with current events. I thought our press coordinator emailed you."

"She did," Merlin admitted quietly. "I just ignored the emails."

"_Mer_lin," Arthur sighed.

"They're usually about stuff I'm not concerned with," Merlin threw up her hands.

"Well, you're still not getting out of this," Arthur said pointedly. "And no short-circuiting their equipment with your magic." Merlin couldn't help but let out a guilty snicker. On the few occasions they had been caught out together in the past two years, Merlin would simply cast a spell to break cameras or phones that were snapping away at their faces. This had won the King's approval as the papers were free of potentially incriminating photos of his son and his _now _future daughter-in-law.

Though, Merlin never thought a date out on the town with Arthur would be _incriminating_, but Merlin soon learned that the press took every opportunity to criticize the weirdest things. The day after they posed for the press at graduation, Merlin was under fire for having a slouchy posture and reportedly "walked with little grace." Morgana made sure to remedy this quickly, investing many hours posture and etiquette training. The _Princess Diaries_ always came to mind when she was in the midst of lessons.

Once the posture was fixed, the press found something else. Her choice of clothing, what she drank when she went to coffee shops, where she shopped (with Morgana, of course), and the way she conducted herself at public events. It all made Merlin very tired and half tempted to set every paper with an article about her on fire. This was all part of being over the moon, unwaveringly in love with Prince Arthur. That fact alone made it all worth the trouble.

Merlin snapped back to the present as Arthur walked in. He was wearing a well tailored dark blue suit and red tie. Merlin loved when Arthur wore suits.

"You look quite nice," Merlin said to Arthur who was messing with a cuff link.

"You look absolutely ravishing," Arthur kissed Merlin in the cheek.

"I feel like a phony," Merlin admitted.

Morgana rolled her eyes and pulled Merlin's shoulders so she stood properly. "But you look so pretty." Arthur rummaged though his pockets and produced a ring.

"I finally got it re-sized for you," Arthur lightly grabbed Merlin's left hand and slid the family heirloom engagement ring onto Merlin's finger. The rock was quite large, dwarfing Merlin's already small fingers. Merlin had wanted something less glitzy, but it belonged to Arthur's mother and he had insisted. Merlin knew to never fight with him on the rare occasion Arthur brought up his mother.

"You'll be fine," Arthur took both of Merlin's hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze. "They'll love you. They have to. Because I love you."

"How diplomatic of you," Merlin rolled her eyes at Arthur. One of the staff poked her head in and told them that they were expected out on the balcony for the official appearance.

"Well, here goes nothing," Arthur said, holding out his arm for Merlin to hold. She was so happy for that support because between her dress and the heels, she definitely couldn't make it to the balcony on her own without face planting first. They walked down the long hallway, which seemed longer than usual, the chatter of the crowd growing louder. Gwaine and Percival were posted by the balcony doors, both in black suits. Merlin still wasn't used to seeing them looking so professional. The King was waiting for them near the door, looking stern as usual.

"Remember, smile," Morgana whispered to Merlin as she took her post next to her farther moments before the doors opened.

* * *

Finally free of her constricting dress and heels, Merlin was happily lounging in one of the many sitting rooms in the palace with her laptop. The corners of her mouth still ached from forcing herself to smile for so long. She was pleased with how painless the whole "official engagement appearance" business had been. They stood out on the balcony, waving to the people –aside from the media- who had bothered to wait for hours simply to take pictures. Merlin had tried her hardest to wave elegantly like Morgana, but her future sister-in-law had years of practice on her. Merlin's movements felt stiff and not fluid like she had been taught. Before they left, Arthur pulled Merlin in for a quick kiss on the lips which caused a wave of flashes from cameras and cheers.

In a weak moment of vanity, Merlin looked up her name in the Google search bar. Online articles flooded the results page. She clicked on the images tag and found the afternoon's photos had already been released. Arthur looked regal alongside his father. Merlin, she had to admit, didn't look too terribly out of place.

"Spying on yourself?" Arthur had sidled into the room and startled her. He sat down next to her, reached his arms around Merlin and kissed her neck.

"Ermm…" Merlin couldn't talk her way out of this one.

"It's alright," Arthur shrugged. "We're all guilty of it. Morgana is the worst about it." Merlin closed her computer and relaxed into Arthur's chest. He was nice and warm and smelled nice as usual.

"Eventually press events will be a minor annoyance," Arthur gave Merlin a little squeeze.

"Or we could just stop doing them," Merlin suggested hopefully.

Arthur laughed. "Not likely." Merlin huffed at this answer and snuggled into Arthur. Merlin idly started creating blue butterflies from her palms and watched as they burst into sparkles one by one while Arthur rambled on about things they had to do before the wedding.

"And then, of course," Arthur said with a sigh. "There will be pressure for children after the wedding."

Merlin's stomach flipped. "Children?"

"The number one reason the Pendragon men keep women around is for heirs," Arthur said into Merlin's ear. "Didn't you know that?"

"Oh the truth comes out," Merlin wiggled out of Arthur's arms and looked at him. He was trying to keep a straight face.

"Yep," Arthur shrugged. "You are basically a baby maker with a pretty tiara."

"And here I thought you are marrying me because you loved me," Merlin cocked her head.

"Someone misled you horribly," Arthur leaned in.

"They did indeed," Merlin nodded. "I didn't know I was marrying such a dollophead."

"Dollophead?" Arthur scrunched his face. "Is that a word?"

"It is now," Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur.

"So I was reading the other day," Arthur started.

"Reading?" Merlin sucked in her chin with mild surprise. "Who are you and what have you done with my Arthur?"

"Shut up," Arthur stuck his tongue out. "_Anyway_, I was ready about King Arthur the other day."

"Oh?"

"It seems that the King Arthur legends had a Merlin character who was a sorcerer,"

"Everyone and their mother knows that, Arthur," Merlin chided.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Well, I began to wonder if there wasn't some sort of reason as to why our story and the legend seem so similar."

"I doubt King Arthur wanted marry his sorcerer," Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"No, but you never know," Arthur chuckled. "But don't you think it kind of strange? Maybe it's fate that we're together."

"Maybe," Merlin shrugged. Actually, it wasn't strange to Merlin but she was pleased the see that Arthur was finally catching on to something Merlin had known for years: that stupid thing called destiny Gaius had mentioned as well as the Once and Future King business.

"I can't picture you with a beard," Arthur squinted his eyes and stroked Merlin's cheeks.

"I could magically grow one," Merlin offered playfully, putting her hands on her cheeks. Arthur made a disgusted face.

"Please don't. I don't think I could ever look at you the same,"

"I bet Gwaine still has that pointy hat," Merlin continued. "Oh, I'm sure I'd make a _fine_ old man."

"I like this Merlin," Arthur pulled her in protectively as if the King Arthur from the legends was lurking somewhere to steal Merlin. "The old King Arthur can have his old, bearded version."

"Do you think we'll live happily ever after?" Merlin nestled into Arthur's chest once more. "You know, on the subject of fairy tale-like legends."

"Of course," Arthur said, softly stroking Merlin's hair. "We have magic, romance, swords, monsters, princes, princesses, and kings in our story. It couldn't end any other way."

Merlin smiled, satisfied with the answer.


End file.
